Come Back to Me
by Sarahdbaugh
Summary: It's a few weeks after the war on Hogwarts. Voldemort is gone, but can Harry move on? Can Ginny help him?
1. And So It Continues

This story was influenced by the song Come Back To Me by David Cook.

**_Come Back to Me_**

**Chapter 1**

"NO!"

Harry's own screams work him once again, transferring him from the nightmare that plagued him every night to reality Sweat and tears poured down his face and body., drenching the sheets. He sat up breathing hard, looking blearily around for his glasses. Slamming them on his face, he swung his legs around and off the bed.

It was always the same thing. Harry was trapped and forced to watch as Voldemort killed off all the people he loved, one-by-one. It was always Harry's fault, and he couldn't do anything to save them… his parents, Cedric, Sirius, Fred, Tonks, Lupin, Collin… all those he really lost and then Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna, George, those who where still alive.

It had only been a few weeks since the battle on Hogwarts. Harry had spent the first few days at the Burrow, but he didn't stay there long. They were still grieving for Fred, and after all, Harry was the reason Fred was gone. No one blamed him for anything, in fact the one time Harry had tried to venture past the protection of the Burrow, he was mauled by people wanting to thank him. The daily prophet now called him "The savior of the wizarding world". There was a massive pile of fan mail in the backyard for him too.

After the first four days, Harry was sick of it. He moved back to Grimmauld Place. Ron insisted on moving in with him. It took hours of yelling and arguing for Harry to agree, but he gave in eventually. It was better than staying there. Hermione left right from Hogwarts to find her parents in Australia, returning a few days later with them in-tow. She helped them get back to normal life and then, much to Harry's dismay, moved in to Grimmauld Place with Ron and Harry.

All Harry wanted was to be alone and wallow for a while. To disappear into the shadows that loomed on the edges of his mind. He had spent his entire life doing things for everyone else, and now he wanted to do what he wanted. He finally got fed up with Ron and Hermione's interventions and locked his door, commanding Kreatcher to keep watch and keep everyone out. Harry used the conjoining bathroom but spent a majority of his time lying in bed.

Ron and Hermione had given up trying to get in. The one time Ron apparated into Harry's room, he ended up roughly pushed into the hallway, blood streaming down from his broken nose. They hadn't tried since.

Harry stood, swayed a bit on his feet and made his way into the bathroom. The cold shower calmed him down and washed away all the physical evidence of his nightmare. He slipped into a pair of pajama pants and walked into his dark bedroom, towards his bed, intending on spending the rest of the day sulking. He stopped short when he realized that someone already occupied the bed. He grabbed at his pocket, searching for his wand.

"looking for this?" Ginny asked, holding up his wand.

Harry didn't answer, he just glared at her.

"So here is the deal. You no longer will be wallowing in this room. You're going to talk to your friends and you will eat something." Ginny was now standing directly in front of Harry, her eyes were flashing, warning Harry not to cross her.

"bloody hell," he whispered, realizing that there wasn't anything he could do, unless he had his wand. Before he could think about his decision, he sprang at Ginny, grabbing for the wand. But since Harry hadn't eaten much in the past few weeks, Ginny found it quite easy to pin him on the bed and keep his wand far out of his reach.

"Bloody Git!" she yelled down at him, "You're about as thin as a broomstick!"

"Get off me!" He growled as he wiggled helplessly underneath Ginny. She had both his arms pinned above his head and was seated on his chest.

"No," she replied calmly, "Not until you decide to have a life again,"

He was so frustrated that the words flew out of his mouth before he could censor himself.

"I don't deserve a life! They're all dead because of me! I should be dead! I wish I was!"

Harry didn't know what to expect from Ginny, but he sure has hell didn't think she would get that angry.

"YOU BLOODY BASTARD!!" she screamed as her fists pummeled his head.

"YOU saved US!! YOU are the reason we survived!! Without YOU Voldemort would have killed EVERYONE! YOU CAN'T GIVE UP! If you do, he wins" her voice had gotten softer as she spoke, the last few came out as a whisper.

Harry looked up into Ginny's rich brown eyes, "b-but…" he choked back tears, "I couldn't save them," he whispered before the dam finally broke, tears flooded down his face.

At a complete loss of what to do, Ginny scrambled off his chest and pulled him tight to her own, cradling him close to her as he released his pent up emotions.

After a while, the sobbing decreased and finally stopped. Harry's slow breathing made Ginny realize that he had fallen asleep. Instead of waking him up, she shifted slightly and closed her eyes.

*CRACK*

The sound of Kreatcher's arrival startled both Harry and Ginny awake. They both looked at the rather embarrassed house elf.

"Sorry master Harry, but the Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are here."

Harry groaned and sat up. "Tell them I'll be down in a minute." He rasped.

Kreatcher dissapperated and Ginny looked at her watch. It was almost noon, they had slept for quite a while. Harry moved over and sat on the edge of the bed, bent over, head resting in his hands.

"They'd want you to live, you know," Ginny whispered from behind him, "a real life. Full, long and happy. It's what you can do for them."

He knew she was right, as she almost always was. That's why he got up off the bed, grabbed a shirt from the floor and pulled it over his head.

"Come on," he said as he reached his hand out towards her, she took it. "Let's go live."

* * *

**Ginny POV**

I watched him carefully for the next few weeks, I looked for signs that his depression might get the best of him , that the darkness that had so fully enveloped him would return. But it didn't, Harry was making an obvious effort to stay positive and keep living. He even left the house everyday to visit me at the burrow and play quidditch in the backyard. Mom had fussed over him immediately and insisted on him eating lunch with us everyday.

I gazed out my window, watching Harry zoom by on his new broom. He turned quickly and took off in a different direction, after the snitch he was playing with. A look of pure euphoria was plastered on his face, I couldn't help but smile at him.

"GINNY!" Mom called shrilly up the stairs, "Post is here, can you get it?"

Reluctantly, I ran down the stairs to find two large barn owls sitting on the windowsill. Each owl had two letters tied to their leg. I took the letters off and they immediately took off out the window. I stared down at the familiar seal with disbelief.

"Whatcha got there, Gin?" Ron asked as he and Hermione walked hand-in-hand into the kitchen. Those two had become quite serious in the past few weeks. Their relationship was strange, yet they fit well together. Kind of like my mom and dad, and Bill and Fleur. I looked up at him and hande3d him the letter with his name on the outside, then I gave Hermione hers.

"H-Hogwarts letters?" he whispered, "B-but last year should have been our final year," he looked over to Hermione, "How could they have re-built so soon?"

But Hermione wasn't listening to Ron, she had ripped the envelope open and was frantically reading the letter inside.

"What's going on mate?" Harry's voice floated in through the open window, "what is that?" he asked pointing at my hand, which was still clutching his letter. Hermione answered before I could.

"Hogwarts letters," she said crisply, "The letters say they brought in builders and fixed Hogwarts as fast as possible. Evidently, the old magic that it was built with, helped it heal itself." At that point Harry slumped down into a kitchen chair but Hermione continued anyway. "They invited our year back to finish 7th year, since there was no proper teaching last year."

"We must get to Diagon Alley!" Mom's voice screeched as she all but ran over towards us, snatching Ron's letter from his hand. She and Hermione started discussing book costs and the possibility of new robes. I looked back towards the chair Harry had been seated in moments ago, he was gone, but I saw the door open and close quietly. I followed the sound of his footsteps across the yard, to the large tree near the edge of the property.

"Harry?" I asked quietly. He pulled off his invisibility cloak and sat down, patting the ground next to him. I sat down and he wrapped his hand around mine. "What are you thinking?"

Harry sighed, " I think I want to go back to Hogwarts. It's the closest thing I have to a home." He paused, looking down at our entwined fingers. He smoothed his thumb softy against the back of my hand. "and you'll be there," he added softly.

My eyes snapped up to look at his face, he was smiling softly. We hadn't talked about US since Dumbledore's funeral, or maybe our interaction on his 17th birthday. I had been O.K. with that, Harry was going through a lot and I couldn't add more to it. No matter what I wanted. I had to make sure Harry was O.K.

"I'm sorry Gin," he whispered. "I'm sorry I haven't made myself clear on the subject of us."

"Har…" I tried to protest, but he cut me off.

"No, Wait." He stated loudly, "Let me talk." I pressed my lips together and nodded. There wasn't much I'd deny him. "You were the only one who wouldn't let me wallow. You snapped me out of the darkness. Don't take this wrong, but I used to wonder if you only liked me because I was Harry Potter, The Chosen One, The Boy Who Lived, The one with the lightning bolt scar. But you, Ron and Hermione see me." He pounded his chest with his free hand. "The insecure, scared guy. The one who would rather be flying or getting killed by Ron in chess or talking with you. I don't have to think about going back to Hogwarts, if you're there, that's where I'm going to be." He lifted our hands and pressed a kiss to mine. I exhaled shakily,. His face suddenly turned nervous, "I-if you want." He stuttered.

I smiled at him, "There's my brave Gryffindor." He smiled back at me and shrugged.

"Of course I want you."

* * *

O.K. My first try at Harry Potter. What do you think? Review me and give me an honest answer. Should I continue?

-Sarah


	2. A Different Kind of Year

_**Chapter 2- A Different Kind of Year**_

* * *

_**Harry POV**_

I stood outside the doors to the Great Hall, unable to will my feet to move forward. The last memory I had of this room was right after Voldemort died, and the families were all in there, grieving for their lost loved ones. It wasn't something I could easily forget. I didn't even know if I wanted to forget.

The doors suddenly opened, and Ginny held her hand out to me.

"It's okay, you can take your time, but just so you know, they're all waiting for you." She grinned up at me, and all my worries and fear melted away as her brown eyes met mine.

"Walk with me?" I asked, grabbing her hand.

"Psh!" she huffed. "You know I won't leave you."

My entire body warmed, and I knew I loved this girl. I hadn't told her yet; I hadn't even kissed her. But, she didn't seem to mind my slow pace. I had screwed so many things up in my life, and had so much shit screwed up by other people, that I didn't want to ruin the closest thing to perfect I had. And she understood, just as she understood that I wasn't strong enough to enter the Great Hall on my own.

"Let's go," I said with more confidence that I felt. With her hand in mine, I pushed the large doors open and stepped inside. At first, it was deadly silent as the door closed loudly behind us. Then, as I took my first step inside the room, the entire place erupted in screams and applause. Every student was on their feet cheering for me, even the Slytherin table, which was oddly sparse. My eyes met with Draco's and he nodded, while clapping. Maybe we could finally be civil.

I felt a tug on my hand as Ginny pulled me gently forward, towards two spots next to Ron at the Gryffindor table. We sat down, but were the only two in the Great Hall for the applause continued on. After a few moments, Headmaster McGonagall loudly cleared her throat, but no one paid her any mind. She pointed her wand to her throat and loudly said,

"That will be enough."

The entire room quieted down and everyone took their seats. Hagrid burst through the doors, followed by a line of severely frightened first years. As Hagrid passed he patted me roughly on the back, causing me to fall forward on the table. Each first year, as they passed, stared at me in wonder. I sighed and buried my face in my arms on the table.

"Not used to that yet, mate?" Ron asked quietly. I sat up and punched him on the arm.

"Bloody git," I hissed at him.

The rest of the feast passed without any major events. As the desserts were cleared from our plates, McGonagall stood, and the hall went silent.

"Just a few announcements," she started as I looked properly, for the first time, at the head table. There were three chairs open.

"As you'll have read, the present 7th years and last years 7th years will be having classes together. Schedules will be handed out tomorrow. Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, and Mr. Malfoy please join me in my office. The rest of you are dismissed to your common rooms."

My heart froze, what could the Headmaster want with us? And Malfoy? I glanced frantically at Hermione who returned my gaze.

"Do you have any idea what this is about?" I asked her as we exited the Great hall in the crowd of students.

"I have a guess," she answered. I began to ask her what that was, but I felt a tug on my robes. I turned to see Ginny.

"It's going to be fine," she whispered reassuring me. I pulled her into a quick hug and whispered "Thanks" into her ear. She grabbed Ron's robes and tugged him out of Hermione's embrace.

We walked quietly with the crowd, but turned off to head towards the headmaster's office. Malfoy was standing next to the gargoyle that protected the entrance to the office.

"She didn't give us the password," he mumbled.

"Oh," I answered, not quite sure what to say in reply.

Malfoy took a deep breath.

"Listen Harry, I'm sorry," the words tumbled out of his mouth, "for everything. I know it's probably not nearly enough, but it's really all I can say." He looked sheepishly at me.

At first, I just gapped at him, but Hermione nudged me in the ribs with her elbow and I snapped my mouth shut.

"Yeah, urm. It's O.K. Draco. What else could you have done? I put all that stuff behind me." I held out my hand, he took it and for the first time I noticed how pale and thin he was. His hair was slightly messy and his robes looked wrinkled. He noticed my appraisal and spoke quietly.

"The ministry confiscated most of our things. Father's under house arrest until his trial. McGonagall let me stay here most of the summer and gave me a job, helping with the rebuilding. " He looked down at his feet.

"Canary creams," McGonagall's voice stated firmly from behind me. All three of us jumped suddenly at the sound. I registered the password and looked curiously at the headmaster.

"There's a right bit of transfiguration in those things," she defended, "and I find them quite amusing." She confessed a moment later. Shaking her head she motioned with her hand for us to walk up the stairs. I followed Hermione and Malfoy followed me. Hermione opened the large door to the office. The last time I had been in here, I repaired the wand I now held in my hand. I looked up at the portrait behind the Headmaster's desk, Dumbledore waved gaily from his frame.

McGonagall's robes swirled around her as she moved quickly behind her desk. She conjured three chairs out of thin air and waved us over to take a seat.

"You'll be wondering why I asked you up here, and I'll get to the point quickly. I have yet to find replacement professors for Muggle Studies, Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts," she paused and I knew what was coming, yet I had no idea how to answer. "I would like to ask if you three could cover those for us." She continued, seemingly unaware of the three frozen faces in front of her.

"You three have top marks in your subjects, and high marks in all other subjects. I'm quite positive you'll do fine. Of course, you will be exempt from all other classes, and you will finish just like the rest of your year. " At this point she seemed to notice our frozen faces. She appeared to be surprised at our shock.

"Are you three quite alright?"

"Uhm… Headmaster?" Hermione asked after a moment, "We haven't had any time to prepare lessons, and wouldn't it be odd for the rest of the students, when they realize? Living in close quarters with their professors…" She trailed off, muttering to herself. Malfoy and I both sat still, staring at the Headmaster, mouths gaping.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy please close your mouths." She snapped suddenly, "Ms. Granger," she continued, turning to face Hermione, "I've thought of those things, all lessons are prepared for all years and each of you will have your own quarters, with a shared commons area." She looked quickly to Draco, "Draco, you know the rooms, you helped design and build them this summer."

Realization hit Draco's face and he nodded and again looked to the floor. Silence filled the room for a few moments, then McGonagall huffed impatiently.

"Will you three be giving me an answer today, or shall I have to postpone class tomorrow?"

I glanced over at Hermione, she was nodding her head excitedly, Draco nodded curtly once, and than all three pairs of eyes were focused on me. A million reasons to say no filled my head. I was only 18; I already had enough attention on me; I wasn't nearly has smart as Hermione, or even Draco; but all these flew from my mind as I saw Dumbledore watching serenely from his portrait. He nodded at me again, and I knew I couldn't say no.

"Alright," I said clearly.

McGonagall stood quickly, all three of us followed suit quickly.

"Splendid. Lessons for tomorrow are on the table in your commons area. Your belongings are already there and unpacked. Draco, please lead Harry and Hermione there." She paused and her normally stern face softened and she smiled softly at us. "Thank-you, I know you three will do just fine." Then she turned and disappeared quickly through a door that I hadn't noticed before. I turned and looked at Hermione and Malfoy, running my hand through my messy black hair.

"Well, this is going to be interesting."

* * *

_**Ginny's POV**_

To say I was surprised was an understatement. Not that I didn't think Harry could it; I knew he could, he had with the DA two years ago. But, I was surprised that he accepted. We had many conversations about blending in at Hogwarts, avoiding the limelight, but here he was again, saving the school, and fixing a problem. I guess that shouldn't surprise me. That was an integral part of who Harry was. He would save the day, if he had to. And he would succeed, He had so far.

The Halloween feast was tonight, and the whole school was buzzing in anticipation for the food. I quickly ran through the mostly empty halls to the D.A.D.A room, my last class of the day was Double Defense with all four houses. There was only a handful of students who made it this far.

This was my favorite class, obviously. It wasn't often that you could sit in class and oogle your boyfriend as he taught. I skipped into the room a few moments later, all the other students were up and practicing, so they didn't notice their professor wink at me when I entered.

I watched him carefully during class as he strolled around the room, encouraging people and correcting a few others. He walked near Ron and Ron whispered something in his ear. A grin split Harry's face as he glanced in my direction. Our eyes locked across the room and I froze in his vivid emerald gaze. His messy ink-black hair spilt messily across his forehead, covering his famous lightening bold scar. It was amazing how he interacted with his students. He always had complete control and we learned so much, yet he was still Harry, our mate. He quickly made his way over.

"We are reviewing, Ms. Weasley. Would you like to practice wordless disarming?"

I grinned up at him, moving my hand up to brush his hair out of his eyes.

"Nah, I'll just practice later in my private lessons." I leaned in and whispered quietly. " I get extra-lessons because I'm dating the professor."

He rolled his eyes at my suggestive tone, "Hang on back a bit after class." And he walked off to correct Neville's excessive wand-waving.

As class ended and everyone packed away their quills and parchment, I stayed back, waiting for them to leave. Eventually, Harry and I were the only two left in the classroom. He plopped down in the seat next to me and laid his head on the desk. He turned and stared exhausted at me. He was very good at hiding that during class. I scooted my chair closer and reached up with my right hand, and began rubbing his neck. Harry groaned slightly and his muscular shoulders slumped further onto the desk.

"What's got you so stressed?" I asked quietly.

"It's dumb," he mumbled from under his arm. I stopped rubbing his neck and let my harm slide down his back and up again. I felt the shiver that ran down his spine at my touch.

"Yeah, right." I answered sarcastically.

He sat up and looked at me with a sheepish grin.

"Quidditch is tomorrow," he replied.

I knew that much, I was a chaser on the team. McGonagall allowed Harry to continue on as seeker, but gave his captain duty to Ron, the keeper. Harry and I had talked a bit, back a few weeks ago. He was glad for it was a huge weight off his shoulders.

"why are you stressed about quidditch? "

"Its been a long time since I've played in front of people," he muttered.

I stood up and pulled him to his feet, he eyes me warily and I backed up a few feet.

"Harry James Potter," I admonished, "You are in the best shape of your life!" I looked him up and down, causing a blush to spread across his face. The last part of the summer,, and past few months of school, had been good to him. He no longer looked like a gangly teenager. His slender frame had filled out with muscle, from hours of quidditch practice, and his normally pale skin was bronzed from the hours spent outside. I stepped closer to him and noticed that he was now significantly taller than me, probably about six feet. "You are faster, stronger and smarter now. You'll be just fine."

He glanced down at me and for a moment, I could see this wasn't the entire reason he was stressed. But once I noticed, he masked his expression. He wrapped his arms around me waist and pressed his lips to my forehead. The door suddenly burst open and Ron, red-faced, ran into the classroom.

"Oye, quit snogging long enough to show-up at the strategy meeting for tomorrow's match!" he thundered before disappearing to find more wayward Gryffindor players. Harry hugged me closer and I pressed my lips to his neck.

"We need to find more time to be together," he mumbled into my hair, "alone."

* * *

Yay, Please Review me... I want to know what you think! :-) Thanks to my "beta" ;-) YOU know who you are!


	3. Befriending the Enemy

A/N It's a bit shorter, but the next chapter will be up faster, because originally it was one big chapter... so have a good day!

_**Chapter 3  
**_

_**Befriending the Enemy**_

_**Harry's POV**_

The weeks continued on, constant and quick. Before I could fall into any sort of pattern, it was the Christmas Holidays. The night before the actual holidays began, I sat in my room glumly glaring at my offending trunk. I had acquired more items that could fit, normal sized, and I was trying to figure out what items to shrink, when someone knocked softly on my bedroom door.

"Come in," I grumbled as I grabbed my wand and started shrinking books.

"Umm…Harry?" Malfoy stood in my doorway looking a bit amused at my random shrinking charms.

Draco and I had an interesting friendship. I didn't think it would ever be possible for us to be civil, let alone friends; yet, as I'd found out, saving someone's life changes things, and perhaps the fact that I had testified for his mother' release, helped. I felt a sincere gratitude towards Narcissa Malfoy, even if she only told Voldemort I was dead to get information about Draco. The friendship between Draco and I had started as mere civility. We were forced to share a common area and were teachers, McGonagall would not stand for students to duel in the hallways, let alone teachers. I don't remember exactly when we dropped the last name thing, but I did remember the evening we ended the childish games that had sparked our animosity.

It was at the beginning of November, Ginny had left for the evening, and Hermione wouldn't let her in my room, which I knew was more Ron's doing than her's. I sat on the couch and stared moodily into the flames of the ornate fireplace in the commons.

"Aren't you supposed to be happy after an evening with your girlfriend, Harry?" It wasn't his normal sneer, but id did have a teasing tone.

I sighed, "You'd think."

He gracefully sauntered over to the cushy armchair he often occupied while reading and curled up in it, glancing at me, one eyebrow raised.

"Are you telling me you're having problems with the she-weasel?" I glared at him. "Sorry, Ginny. Old habits and all that." He mumbled, staring at his hands.

"Why do you care?" I asked defensively. He looked over my defensive pose with one eyebrow arched.

"I know we're not really friends," he began, as I snorted. "Alright, understatement. But I honestly feel like I owe you," I opened my mouth to protest.

"Don't make me curse you, Potter," He replied curtly. I snapped my mouth shut and waved my arm so he could continue. He smirked, but then looked down at his long, pale fingers, with his brow furrowed.

"This is going to sound weird, but you seem depressed, and I've been there."

"I am not depressed," I protested loudly, standing up quickly, fists clenched at my sides.

"Sit down, Harry," he said calmly. I glared at him, not liking how he was ordering me around, but I sat down anyway.

"Fine," he allowed, "Not depressed. But you are hiding something, I can see it sometimes, when We-Ginny leaves"

I slumped back in the couch, closing my eyes and rubbing my forehead absentmindedly. "I love her," I whispered, "more than anything. But there is something missing."

"What are you doing after this year is done, Harry?" Draco asked quietly, no animosity or sarcasm was present in his voice and I looked up at him surprised by his tone. He continued on. "What do you want to do with the rest of your life?"

"I don't know," I admitted.

"I didn't actually think I'd have to know. I figured Voldemort would have killed me by now."

Draco looked like he had choked on something. I sighed and stood up, and walked towards my door.

"Don't pretend like you know me Draco, but thanks for trying to help."

After that conversation in the commons, Draco and I struck up some weird sort of friendship. He was the only one who knew my fears about the blank future in front of me. A week later we had another conversation in the commons. Hermione rarely occupied the space, preferring the library to prepare for her classes. I walked in after an evening in the Gryffindor common room with Gin. Draco was seated in his armchair with a letter clenched in his fist. Ander ripped across his face as he glared into the fire.

"Draco?" I asked quietly.

He jumped at my voice, he hadn't noticed me enter. His face turned indifferent, and he raised one of his eyebrows. "Do you need something, Potter?" he asked icily, sarcasm flooding his words.

"Fine," I replied casually, turning towards the door, "Be a git."

"Harry," he said my name exasperated.

I walked over and sat on the couch and looked up at him expectantly.

"Father was sentenced today, life in prison for being a death eater and housing prisoners and all that. They are sending him to America. They don't want multiple death eaters in the same place. "

"And that makes you angry because…?" I trailed off, not quite understanding.

"Because that bastard got off easy!" he bellowed. "Do you know what he has done to us? To me and my Mother? She is under house arrest, barely able to afford food because she can't work and because the Ministry took everything else! She is just a shell now, no life left in her. He crushed it! She is depressed, and there's nothing I can do." His voice cracked and I sat immobile, not a clue how to comfort a person, let alone Draco Malfoy. "They took her to St. Mungo's today," he whispered. "She tried to kill herself."

I acted instantly without thinking and grabbed Draco's arm, pulling him up and supporting his weight.

"Let's go talk to the Headmaster."

I took him to McGonagall's office and told her what was going on as Draco slumped in his seat. It didn't take long to floo to St. Mungo's and the Auror's guarding her door stepped aside as I dragged Draco with me. I exited a moment later, and sat in the waiting area.

After a few moments a warm hand slid into mine. "I wonder, if after helping everyone else, you'll figure out how to help yourself," Ginny asked quietly.

* * *

"HARRY!" a sock hit me on the head. Draco had picked it up off the pile of dirty clothes near the door and threw it at my head.

"What?" I snapped, not appreciating being pelted with my own laundry.

"Daydreaming?" Draco asked smugly.

I sighed, "What would you like, Draco?"

He looked down at his feet. It was so strange to see Draco without his face held high. It hadn't been something I'd ever seen until this year, and only when he was forced to do something extremely beneath his status. I doubted many people ever saw this side of Draco and I felt a bit uneasy at the realization.

"Mother is still at St. Mungo's," he replied sullen, but then he raised his head and straightened his shoulders, chin slightly elevated, the normal look of Draco Malfoy. "So I'll need somewhere to go for the Holidays." He looked at me expectantly.

"Y-you want to stay with me?" I spoke my realization aloud, stuttering over the words.

"Thank-you for the invitation. I'd be glad to. I must go pack now. We'll be leaving in the morning then?"

I nodded dumbly at him, unable to speak out loud. He swished gracefully from the room and I dropped heavily to the bed. Somehow, Draco had just invited himself to Grimmauld Place, and made it seem like I had invited him.

"Harry?" Ginny stood in the open doorway, looking at me in confusion.

"Just come in," I said wearily, "Hermione is at the library again."

"What for?" Ginny asked as she sat down next to me on the bed, "She doesn't have to teach again until after the holidays."

I turned to look at her, one eyebrow arched in disbelief.

"You look like Draco," she jabbed at my eyebrow with a slender finger.

"How dare you compare me to such FILTH!" I spat, a perfect imitation of Draco.

"Amusing," Draco said dryly, as he passed by my room on his way to the common room.

Both Ginny and I erupted into laughter. I lay back on the bed, my knees bent over the edge and soaked up the happiness Ginny radiated. A flash of red hair temporarily blinded me as Ginny leaned over me.

"Wha…" I questioned, but Gin cut me off with her lips. After a few moments, she sat back on her knees, a sly grin on her face.

"You're irresistible when you're happy," she winked.

I sat up and grabbed her arms, pulling her into my lap.

"You're just irresistible."

* * *

Yay! I know there are a bunch of you out there getting the alert, Tell what you are thinking... REVIEW ME! :-)


	4. Have a Merry Little Christmas

* * *

_**Chapter 12**_

_**Have a Merry Little Christmas**_

**Ginny POV**

Christmas Day was going to be interesting. Harry had insisted on having it at Grimmauld Place, and inviting everyone from the Order to join him. Mum was fine with it, I think she secretly was glad to get away from home and the constant reminder of Fred. She had taken over the cooking at Harry's and had left very early this morning to get a jump on dinner. I was still fearful of a breakdown. If we all got together it would be blaringly obvious that there were many missing. But there was no stopping Harry, especially with Mum on his side.

When I walked into Grimmauld Place, it was unlike I had ever seen it. Harry had insisted on making dinner a formal affair, which I believed had more to do with making Draco comfortable with everyone, since formal was his specialty. There were decorations everywhere, and an overwhelming scent of pine and Mum's Christmas dinner.

Harry grabbed me the instant I walked in the door, picking me up and spinning me around. My champagne colored dress swirled around us.

"Beautiful," he whispered before his lips caught my own.

He didn't look too bad himself. In fact, I hadn't ever seem him look so good. He had a simple tuxedo on, with a ruby red silk tie. His hair was still untidy, but it seemed a bit calmer than usual. The main difference was his glasses. The round frames that usually perched upon his nose were gone and in their place were a pair of silver rectangular glasses. I scrutinized his expression carefully, he looked uncomfortable.

"Did you go shopping with Draco?" I asked, trying to hide my giggles.

He shook his head and rolled his eyes, "Yes, remind me never to do that ever again!"

I grabbed his hand, "You look amazing, and don't worry."

He smiled and pulled me towards the dining room. Inside there was a large table, occupied by my entire family and a few others. Andromeda and blue-haired Teddy were seated on one end, with Draco seated next to them. Kinglsey and McGonagall where on the other end, deep in conversation with Hermione seated next to them, leaning forward trying to listen. My family filled the rest of the spots, chattering loudly with one another. It was odd to see my family all dressed up.

The room looked amazing. A large Christmas tree dominated on corner, completely decked in gold and red. Candles floated around the room, and cast a warm glow on all the guests. Harry led me to the center of the table and pulled out my chair. As we sat down, Kreatcher entered the room, floating dishes onto the table. The dinner was absolutely delicious, Mum outdid herself once again. As dessert was served, Harry stood with his goblet in his hand.

"A toast, to those we lost, but have not forgotten."

Everyone else raised their goblets in silence and then drank. When the dishes were cleared, Andromeda rose, holding a sleeping Teddy in her arms.

"I must get Teddy home, Thank-You Harry for inviting us." He nodded at her and she turned to Draco. "I hope Narcissa will be open to seeing us. I'd like to try mending our relationship."

Draco, in a move that surprised everyone at the table, reached out and gave his aunt a quick hug. "I think she will."

Not long after, Kingsley and McGonagall stood to leave, followed by a couple of the Weasley family. Hermione and Ron were still at the table, talking quietly to themselves when Mum and Dad got up to leave. Harry squeezed my hand and I looked up at him.

"Will you stay a bit longer?" he asked quietly.

I nodded at him, "Let me go tell Mum."

"Not necessary, I already told her," he smiled down at me. "Wait here, I have to go get something."

I let go of his hand and watched him run up the stairs.

"Ginny?" Mum asked from behind me, I turned to look at her.

"We're leaving, it's late. You just stay with Hermione tonight. We'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, Mum," I agreed. I gave her a quick hug and she turned towards the kitchen to floo home. Hermione and Ron immerged from the dinning room, hand-in-hand.

"We're off to bed now," Hermione informed me, "Have a good evening," she winked and turned to walk up the stairs. I wondered if my mum knew that Ron and Hermione had begun to share a room during these Christmas Holidays, probably not.

I grinned as I watched Harry clump loudly down the stairs, one hand behind his back. "Let's go into the living room," he grinned as I tried to arch my neck to see what he held behind him. I sighed and walked towards the living room door. Once open, I stopped suddenly and looked around mutely. The room was dark except for a roaring fire and a few candles. The normal furniture was pushed up against the wall and the empty space in front of the fireplace now as occupied by large burgundy pillows.

"Come on," Harry pushed me into the room and I tried to sit delicately on the floor in my long silk dress. Harry sat next to me and pulled me to his side. I loved being so close to him.

"I know we decided not to exchange gifts, and in my defense, we aren't. I'm just giving you one." I turned my head, my cheek flush against his chest and glared at him and his screwed up logic. "But I do want something from you. So we can be even."

"Just give me the damn gift already," I mumbled impatiently. I loved getting gifts, and the deal had started only because I was at a complete loss as to what to get Harry.

He laughed and pulled his arm from his back and dropped a small locket and chain in my lap. I picked it up and glanced at his uneasily. I never wore jewelry, ever. Even if I did, this was a bit ornate for my tastes. It was beautiful though, silver with a large cursive G on the front of it.

"Let me put it on you," Harry said quietly and I handed it to him, there was no way I could turn it down even if I hated wearing it.

"Now, I'm sure you're just humoring me putting this on, but let me explain a bit. Once you put on your neck, it becomes invisible to everyone but you and me. It also has a charm on it to make it almost weightless, so it won't bother you too much."

"It's beautiful," I whispered looking down at it. The invisible thing was interesting and the fact that it was basically weightless made it even better.

Harry smiled at me, "I'm glad you like it. Open it."

I tried to pry it open with my fingers, but it wouldn't budge. I looked up at him with one eyebrow raised.

"Now YOU look like Draco," he chuckled. "How about saying this," he said, handing me a bit of parchment with words scribbled on it in his familiar handwriting.

"Amor animi arbitrio sumitur, non ponitur."

The locket clicked open and inside was a picture of Harry and myself. I had never seen the picture before, but I could remember the moment that it was taken with perfect clarity. It was the very moment of our first kiss, right after we won the quidditch cup. I smiled down at the miniature scene that played our first kiss over and over again.

"Where did you get this?" I asked, as I continued to watch our embrace.

"Dennis Creevey gave it to me a while back. He found it in Colin's stuff."

"It's perfect," I whispered, inches from his lips. I could feel his hot breath against my mouth. "Thank you." I kissed him soundly and pulled away, remembering the strange phrase that opened the locket.

"What does this phrase mean?"

"It's something like, 'We choose to love, we do not choose to cease loving.'" He smiled down at me and kissed me again, this time a bit longer. "I love you, you know."

"I love you too," I replied.

Harry lay back on the pillows and I cuddled up against his side, my head resting on his muscular chest. I could hear his steady heartbeat. We lay there in silence for a while, both gazing into the warm fire in front of us. I closed my eyes eventually, deciding this is how I wanted to fall asleep for the rest of my life.

* * *

Hey-lo! So... I really wish more people would review... you see... a bunch of you put this on their alerts.... therefore I know more people are reading than reviewing... so be nice, share the love/hate/confusion with me! :-)

Thanks to E K. ;-) Ms. Beta Lady


	5. The Beginning of The End

**Chapter 5**

**The Beginning of The End  
**

**Ginny POV**

Harry's good mood lasted for a few weeks after Christmas. All through January and the first week of February, he was his normal self. The change wasn't that pronounced; only someone who spent most of their time watching him would notice. I wondered what it was, for there had to be a reason. Yet, without asking him, I would not be able to figure it out.

I looked quickly over to the large clock on the wall of my dormitory; all the other girls had left the room a few minutes ago. I had twenty minutes until breakfast. That meant that I had lain in bed for forty minutes mulling over Harry. I took a rushed shower but made it to the Great Hall right on time.

I took my seat next to Harry. It was nice that he, Hermione, and I guess Draco, were still able to sit next to us like normal students. Their jobs were purely teaching. They were able to go home for Holidays, go to Hogsmead and eat with us like normal students.

"Good Morning, Gin," Harry smiled at me and pressed a quick kiss to my cheek.

"Morning," I replied, grabbing a piece of toast from the center of the table.

We ate in comfortable silence until the post arrived. Neither of us was expecting any post, and so we continued munching on our toast. I heard a few gasps around the room and suddenly I was surrounded by owls, dropping howlers and letters in a pile on my plate. They kept pouring in and soon the entire table in front of me was covered.

Harry wasn't paying me and my pile of mail any attention. He had grabbed the Daily Prophet from the trembling first year next to him. I could see the large photo moving on the front page. It was me, on the front step of Grimmauld Place, exiting the house on Christmas Eve morning in my gown and flying away. The large headline above the pictures stated:

"The Boy Who Lived To Be Father!"

Below the photo the caption read:

"Ginerva Weasley, sister of Potter's best friend Ron Weasley, exit's Harry's home in the early hours of December 26th, dressed in the same gown as when she entered the afternoon before."

I stared at the paper for a few moments, not reading and not moving. The buzz of the Great Hall increased as my gaze shifted to the pile in front of me. Suddenly, a bunch of the howlers erupted into flames and multiples voices started shrieking.

_"HOW DARE YOU…"_

_"YOU SLUT…"_

_"…JUST WANT ATTENTION…"_

_"…SENSELESS IDIOT…"_

The flames from the exploding howlers started the large pile of letters on fire, and soon there was a large bonfire in the middle of the table.

"Augumenti." McGonagall's voice spoke behind me and a jet of water extinguished the massive fire.

"Come with me," she said softly behind me, placing a hand on my shoulder and one on Harry's. He was crumpling the paper in his fist. He threw it down on the table and pulled out his wand. Not saying a word, he pointed his wand and the newspaper exploded with a loud bang. The entire Great Hall went silent, all staring at him.

"It's not true!" He yelled, causing everyone to freeze," and when I find out who her "Informant" was, I'll kill them!"

I stared open mouthed at Harry; the anger that covered his face was like I had never seen. He never lost his temper, and if he did it wasn't ever in front of a large crowd. Being in the spotlight had taught him not to let his emotions explode out of him, awful consequences usually followed. I didn't think he would get that angry over a stupid rumor. It wasn't life threatening or physically damaging. But what did I know? Harry was an enigma, even to me.

He turned quickly and stomped from the room. McGonagall slid her arm around my shoulders and pulled me gently after him. By the time we made it to her office, Harry was already seated in a wooden chair across from her desk. He was slumped over and his face was buried in his hands. I sat down quietly next to him. There was a knock at the door and McGonagall excused herself for a moment, leaving Harry and I in the room alone. He looked so angry and tense. I couldn't figure out what he was so worked up about. A small voice in my head told me that he was angry with me, for insisting on riding my broom home instead of flooing.

"I'm sorry," I whispered to him.

His head whipped up and he glared at me angrily, "Sorry for what?!?!?" he demanded.

I was shocked; it took me a while to form words.

"f-for flying home, for letting them see me. It's my fault."

"You think I'm mad at you?" he asked, incredulous.

I nodded, unable to answer without letting out the rush of tears.

"No, no, no!" he yelled. He stood up and paced around the room. "I'm mad at Skeeter, and whoever told her that you were pregnant. But mostly, I'm mad at myself for letting this happen," he sighed and sat back his chair.

Now it was my turn to get angry, "WHAT COULD YOU HAVE DONE?" I yelled across the room. There was absolutely no way I was going to let him take the blame for this.

"I don't know," he mumbled, looking intently at his hands," something. I thought they would be done with me. I'm old news. I never expected to be in the papers again, I've done nothing spectacular lately."

I walked over to him and put my arms around him. "Being you is spectacular to them. Well, for me as well." I squeezed him in my arms, "But, you can't blame yourself for this, and I can't blame myself either. We just have to be a bit more conscious of our actions."

The door burst open and McGonagall came storming in with a haggard looking Reta Skeeter by the ear and the Minister of Magic himself, Kingsley walking regally behind them.

"Apologize," McGonagall demanded, throwing Reta to the floor.

Reta looked up at us, anger clear in her eyes. "I'm sorry," she spat at us.

Harry lunged forward towards Reta, but I grabbed his robes and pulled him back into the chair. "No, Harry!" I tried to restrain him, but he was going to break loose soon, "It's not worth it."

"Harry," McGonagall's angry tone caught his attention and he stopped struggling, "I understand your fury, but for now, don't harm her." Harry nodded at her and sat back in his chair. I walked over to mine and pulled it close to him. "We are going to do an interview. Reta will be publishing it in the Daily Prophet tomorrow. The Minister assures me that he will be personally making sure that this happens." McGonagall grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill off her desk and handed them to Reta.

" Why can't I use my own quill?" she asked with a bit of acid in her voice. McGonagall glared at her.

"Do you take me for a fool, Reta?" She turned her attention to Harry and I. "What would you like said?"

"Ginny is not pregnant. She was visiting me and her brother Ron, who lives with me. Also, I will be moving shortly, as my privacy is now invaded. And lastly, please stop sending hate mail to Ginny, she has done nothing wrong."

Harry stood up abruptly, turned on his heel and stalked out the door. I sat wide-eyed in my chair, McGonagall looked at me sympathetically.

"Ms. Weasley," she began, "Your mother is very worried at the moment. She wants to talk to you. Is that alright?" she paused, taking in my expression of shock, "Or I can tell her you are ill, if you would prefer."

I groaned into my hands, she wouldn't take no for an answer. It would be worse if I postponed it.  
"I'll talk to her," I mumbled.

The moment I spoke, the flames shot up in the fireplace and my mother emerged, red face clashing with her red hair. She ran out of the fireplace and scooped me up into her arms. McGonagall grabbed the back of Reta's robes and pulled her harshly from the room.

"Let us go send this to the Daily Prophet with The Minister."

I watched them leave and then turned back to my mother. She eyes me critically for a moment.

"I'm not pregnant, Mum." I answered the question in her gaze.

"Of course not," she answered quickly. But I could see the relief in her eyes.

"We're not like that," I answered. Y_et_, I finished in my head.

She nodded and again scrutinized my face. "Are you alright, dear?"

I sighed and slumped back in my chair. "I'm just worried about Harry. He wasn't handling it well."

"I'm sure he will be fine, dear. Just give him time. He's been through quite a lot lately." She smiled at me. I'm sure she meant to reassure me, but I couldn't help but feel like things were going to change. I jumped up out of my seat, suddenly feeling an insane pull in my chest. I had to find Harry, now.

"Mum, I got to go. Love you," I hugged her quickly, pecked her on the cheek and left her sputtering in the middle of McGonagall's office.

I ran like a mad woman through the halls of Hogwarts. I ran straight to Harry's room, stumbling slightly as I burst into the common room. Draco glanced up from his perch in the large armchair.

"He's not up there," he yelled as I ran by.

I stopped in my tracks and glared at him.

"Where is he, Malfoy?" I demanded, not in the mood to play Draco's games.

"Dunno," His eyes went back to his book, "He left a few minutes ago."

Draco looked to calm and I didn't trust him. I burst into a run towards Harry's room.

"GINNY!" Draco screeched as he shot up off his chair and chased me down the hall.

I got to the door first, thanks to my head start, and threw it open. The room was unusually tidy, and it was empty.

"See?" Draco panted, yet his eyes scanned the room, like he expected to find Harry sitting on the bed.

"I'm going to sit and wait for him then," I stated loudly and sat down on the bed. Draco looked confused but walked back out the door into the common room.

I bent down and picked up the thing that I saw when I first walked in; the thing that assured me Harry was still in the room. His wand.

"Alright Harry," I announced to the empty room, "Take off your cloak or I'll just start sending hexes all over 'till I hit you," my voice stronger than I actually felt. I heard him sigh behind me and felt the bed shift as he removed the cloak. His eyes were red-rimmed and puffy. I turned and sat across the bed from him.

"Sorry," he mumbled, slightly cringing under my intense gaze.

"Were you leaving?" I accused, pointing towards this half-packed trunk.

Suddenly, his expression changed. His eyes were blazing and it startled me.

"I didn't know what else to do!" she shot forward and grabbed my arms, looking half-mad. "They hurt you, because of me! I thought that maybe, if I left, they would leave you alone." His hands slipped down my arms and grasped my hands.

"You idiot," I whispered, "That would be the worst thing you could do."

"Oh," he mumbled, but he didn't look convinced.

I scooted forward and placed my hand on his face.

"I know this sounds cheesy, but I'd rather we were together. We can handle all the rest. After all, Skeeter ain't got nothin' on Voldemort, and you defeated him."

He smiled at me hesitantly. The small voice in my head reminded me that Harry left me to beat Voldemort and I had a feeling he was capable of doing it again.

* * *

A/N Thanks to EK again for proofreading for me! Love you dear! And for those who actually like my story and review... *hint hint* The next chapter is a doozy! :-D

-Sarah


	6. Come Back To Me

**Chapter 6**

**Come Back to Me**

**Harry POV**

I sighed as I looked around my mostly empty room. A majority of my belongings were packed untidily into my trunk. Graduation ceremonies had just ended and I sat up in my room reflecting uneasily on the past few months.

I tried to keep a strong face for Ginny, but I think she could feel me pulling back. I had hoped that I would finally figure out where I was going in life, if Gin and I weren't close. But it hadn't worked. I could barely see what would happen in the next moment when I was with her. I was the consumed with her, I loved her too much. That's why it was so hard to pull away, I couldn't emotionally do it.

That was why I sat here; in my room, away from my friends and their families, away from all the celebrations and parties, away from all that was happy and joyful. Because I didn't feel any of those things, I hadn't felt anything but pain for a long time. Not when half of me wanted, no needed to leave, and half of me couldn't. I was being torn in two, and I couldn't do a single thing about it. I was incapable of that decision.

I tried to think about the next few hours, or days maybe. Tonight would be my last at Hogwarts. I had made it through all my schooling alive, for the most part. Tomorrow we would climb on the Hogwarts Express for the last time and head home. I didn't have anything planned beyond that. I couldn't move to Grimmauld Place, now, that everyone in the wizarding world knew I lived there. I wouldn't go live with the Weasley's, since I couldn't bring them into my hell.

A sudden thought occurred to me. I could get a flat I the middle of Muggle London, and be rid of the press and people who followed me around. But I pushed the thought away as soon as it entered my mind. It would never work. Ginny was going to train as a healer, and surely they would follow her and find my flat. And Ron and Hermione, their constant presence would ensure I'd be found. The only way would be to disappear from the wizarding world completely, and everyone in it.

A knock on my door pulled me back to reality. "Come in," I whispered hoarsely. My voice was raw and there were tears streaming down my face. The front of my shirt was soaked; I hadn't even noticed when I had begun to cry.

Ginny walked into my room and sat down right next to me. I could feel the heat from her body, though we weren't touching.

"Are you alright?" she whispered.

Without answering, I pulled her harshly against my chest, wrapping her as tightly in my arms as I could. We stayed silent for a while, not talking but just holding each other.

"Harry," her voice cracked, and I could feel the gentle shudder of her shoulders as she sobbed. "Just tell me what you're thinking. Don't be afraid of hurting me. Just…" she paused and turned to look up at my face and our eyes connected, "Just don't lie to me."

For a while I just gazed at her, memorizing the angles and planes of her beautiful face; committing her every curve to memory. I knew I could tell her the confusion I felt, but there was nothing she could do to help me. There was a fault line through me that no amount of time or love could mend.

"Gin," I whispered into her hair, "I'm so lost. I don't know who I am anymore. I can't stand being followed and canonized anymore. I can't leave you, but I can't stay here. And you have to stay here. So I'm stuck. I can't live fully anymore, either way."

Ginny buried her head into my neck and I could feel her hot tears streaming down my neck. I could feel her warm breath on my damp skin. I just held her for a while, what else could I do?

"You have to leave," she whispered into my neck.

"What?!" I grabbed her arms and pushed her away from me, so I could see her face clearly.

"You have to leave," she repeated clearly. Her eyes were fierce and her mouth was set in a stubborn line. She was unwavering.

"You have to go find yourself. I can't help you, Ron can't help you and Hermione can't help you. Only you can."

"B-but..I…" I stuttered.

"No," she cut me off. "I am letting you go. You're free. Go figure out your life. I can't fix or help you anymore." Her bravado slipped and her voice cracked. Tears began to fall down her face in earnest now. "Just, when you find you, come back to me."

I pulled her hand against my chest, pressing my lips urgently to hers. Her hands were immediately in my hair, tangled in it, pulling me closer to her yet.

Part of me wondered if this was right. If I could actually leave, this would make it harder on both of us. She had my shirt off before I grabbed her hands.

"Gin, no. We can't." I croaked.

She closed her eyes, leaning forward and pressing her forehead against my bare chest.

"Just," she whispered, breathing cool air against me, causing my entire body to shiver, "Just let me say good-bye." She began pressing kisses down my chest and stomach. The pain in her voice was so excruciating; I couldn't refuse her.

"Okay," I whispered, and I let myself get pulled under the waves of pain and love.

* * *

I lay in my bed staring at the ceiling the entire night. Ginny had fallen asleep hours ago and her bare body still curled around mine, her head using my chest as a pillow. Her face was so peaceful in sleep. There was no way I'd be able to leave if I saw the pain in her features that I saw last night.

I was actually going to leave. The realization hit me like the Hogwarts Express. I was going to leave Ginny, after the night we just had, and disappear from the wizard world. And I hadn't the foggiest idea when I would come back, if I ever did.

I carefully moved Ginny off of my chest, and slid off the bed. As quietly as possible, I searched for my discarded clothing in the dark room. After finding them on the floor, I slipped them on and grabbed my trunk.

I paused at the door and looked back to Ginny. She still looked peaceful.

"I love you, I'm so sorry."

I crept down the hall and into the common room, careful to remain silent.

"Alright, let's go," a voice startled me from across the room. Draco sat in his armchair, fully dressed with his trunk.

"What??" I whispered.

"Yeah, like I'm going to let you take off into the muggle world alone. Besides, you are not the only one who needs to leave."

I nodded, and walked out the door into the hallway. We made our way silently outside of the castle. Once outside, I realized it was pouring rain. It was fitting, the rain. My life was a lot like rain, it was falling down around me, and I had very little control over it.

As we reached the edge of the property, I grabbed Draco's arm and turned on the spot.

My last glance of Hogwarts engrained in my head, and a flash of red hair in an upper window.

* * *

A/N please don't hurt me. Alot of you were worried that Harry was going to leave... and he did. Just have faith, and keep reviewing! :-)

-Sarah


	7. Rain

**Chapter 7**

**Ginny POV**

I don't know how I knew to look out that window, nor how long I stood there after he left. What I did know was the feeling of being torn apart as I caught his eye while he left. That mere moment when his emerald eyes met mine caused such an excruciating pain, that I was paralyzed. I stood at that window watching, waiting. Maybe he would change his mind and come running back to me.

I stood by that window until the sun began to peek over the horizon. The light stung my eyes and brought the feeling back to my body. I pulled the curtains closed and walked stiffly back to his bed. It was a fine line I walked. It hurt so much to climb back into his bed, the memories form the night flooded back into my head. But, on the other hand, part of me wanted to run away from all the memories, and anything that could make me think of him.

I pulled the covers over my head and breathed in his familiar scent. The pain came roaring back like a fire. Burning but not consuming. No, not consuming. It showed no sign of ever stopping, ever burning out. I curled up under the sheets, pulling my knees up to my chest and let the flames of pain take over.

I knock on the door pulled me from the replaying of my last sight of Harry. I didn't answer, but the sound of my sobs, which had yet to cease since I came back to the bed, must have alerted the person behind the door to my presence. The door creaked open and Hermione's head poked in.

"Oh! Ginny!" she ran towards the bed wrapping a blanket around me and pulled me into her arms.

I laid my head on her shoulder and let the sobs overtake me again.

"Oh dear," she rubbed her hand soothingly along my back, "what happened?"

I tried to quiet the sobs, but I couldn't gain full control.

"H-he left, after w-we… I t-told him to go. H-he n-needed to, b-but it still hurts."

"Oh Gin!" she pulled me tighter, "I know it doesn't help, but we have to go soon. Would you like me to go grab your trunk?"

I nodded into her shoulder and sat back on the bed. She handed me my clothes off the floor and walked towards the door.

"Wait here, I'll be back soon."

I sat in the bed for a few minutes, staring at the clothes in my hands. I didn't know if it was my imagination or if I really could smell him on them. A fresh wave of pain washed over me and I noticed it was raining outside. I walked over and glanced out the window. The ground was soaked; it had been raining for a long time. It was really fitting, that it would rain today. Rain could was away so much, but yet I could stand outside and let the rain pour over me forever, and still it couldn't erase my memory of Harry.

I shuddered; even thinking his name caused me agonizing pain.

I dressed slowly and wandered back towards the common room. As I walked by Draco's room, I noticed his door was cracked open. That wasn't normal. I peeked in. It was completely empty.

"He went with," I whispered, disbelieving.

"What?" Hermione asked as she entered the room, my trunk levitating behind her. Behind the trunk, Ron followed, red-faced and tense.

"Draco's gone. He went with him," I didn't allow myself to say his name. The sight of him leaving suddenly expanded in my head, him grabbing Draco's arm, turning and disappearing. My focus had been so narrow; I hadn't realized that he wasn't alone. I also realized that it was raining in my memory. Even if I went back to the spot where he left, there would be no evidence that he was there. The rain could wash that away.

"What?!?!" Ron thundered, "I'll kill him!"

"No you won't," Hermione stated firmly. "He is your best mate. Calm down. I'm sure he will come back when he is ready."

"You won't find him," I whispered.

Hermione pulled me under her arm. "Come on. Let's go home now," she stated, ignoring my comment.

I silently followed Ron and Hermione to the Hogwarts Express, head down and I let the rain stream through my hair and across my face. It was pouring harder now, the wind whipping it against our face so hard, it actually stung. As we searched for an empty compartment, people stared at me. I suppose the tears still streaming down my face and my wrinkled clothing looked strange. I was soaked too, I hadn't even tried to shield the rain like Hermione and Ron had. Hermione finally gave up finding an empty compartment and we walked into one with a few first years.

"Out!" Hermione commanded, pointing her want to the sliding door. They grumbled a bit, but left the compartment.

I sat by the window and silently watched as the Hogwarts Castle disappeared from my view. The rain spattered against the glass and it distorted my view of the castle. My last memories of him would not disappear so quickly. Absently, I wondered how long it might take for me to heal from this but, I realized I never would. I could never fully recover. He and I were meant for each other, and because of all the shit he went through, we might never be together again.

"Gin?" Ron asked quietly from the other side of the compartment. "Why did he leave? What happened?"

"Ron! NO!" Hermione yelled, elbowing him in the ribs. "She shouldn't have to talk about it, leave her alone."

Alone. Leave me alone? Yeah, that seems to be my future.

"It's okay, Hermione." I looked at Ron, "He left because I told him to. He had to get away. And find himself again. He wouldn't have left, had I not told him to go. So don't be mad at him."

I turned back towards the window and effectively cut off all conversation. It was getting hard to keep it together, but I did. The small triumph slightly brightened the bleak future that was laid out before me. The rain continued, as the damp English countryside slid to a blur.

* * *

A/N So. I love the reviews that I get, and I love writing this story! Wish there where more of those reviews though...

Okay, so the last two chapters have been rather small. BUT they have been full of angst and plot. So the next few will be bigger again. :-)

Thanks to EK. I love you! ;-) and your input.


	8. One Year Later

**Ginny POV**

**Chapter 8**

**One Year Later**

"Alright, make sure you take this potion once every hour tonight and you'll be home this time tomorrow," I used my calming voice on the young witch, lying on the bed in the emergency wing of St. Mungo's. She nodded at me and I slid from the room. It was five and I was leaving as soon as I could.

"Healer Weasley!"

I turned slowly to face the head healer, Janet.

"Yes?"

"Just so you remember, when you get back a week from Monday, we start training the new healers."

I nodded and she looked at me with pity on her face.

"Have a good week off," she hugged me suddenly and firmly.

To say I was surprised would have been an understatement. The woman was not known for her sympathetic or caring nature. She was a large, statuesque woman, demanding respect from everyone she met.

"Uh, I'll be fine," I replied breathlessly, her grip around me was tight, cutting off my breathing. "I'm just taking a much needed vacation."

She released me and peered at me knowingly. I had the distinct feeling that this woman could see my façade slowly crumbling.

"If you need anything this week, you let me know," she stated firmly.

I just nodded at her, turned and walked down the hallway. This wasn't exactly the place I was planning on allowing my emotions to catch up with me. I grabbed my things form the locker room and flooed home; the entire time, willing myself to keep it together. I arrived at my flat a few moments later.

I moved out on my own as soon as I was done with school. For a while, I lived with George in the flat over his shop in Diagon Ally. George soon built himself a large home, not far away from Mum and Dad. I had been living on my own since, and I loved the privacy.

George was seated in the large armchair near the fireplace.

"Miss your old place?" I asked as I dusted of my robes and stepped into the room.

"Nah," he replied staring at his hands, "My house is so much bigger and comfier!"

I could immediately tell that George wasn't here because he missed me.

"Mum sent you," I accused wearily, "Didn't she?"

He looked up at me with a sly smile. "Yes, but we're not doing exactly what she had in mind. Get changed. We're going into Muggle London for a drink," he winked mischievously, "Or ten."

I smirked at him and walked back towards my bedroom to change. I had to admit, this would be more fun than what I had planned. I was going to; starting tonight, spend the entire week in bed; finally letting my depression take me. It had been a year since _he_ left. Perhaps if I let George take me out tonight, and don't fall apart, they might let me alone for the rest of the week.

I walked into my closet and saw an outfit floating in it.

"I took the liberty of buying you a new dress for tonight," George yelled from the living room.

I rolled my eyes at my rather eccentric brother and slipped into the slinky black dress.

By midnight, and our fifth muggle bar, I was very glad that I wasn't a sloppy drunk.

"You are so much more fun to drink with than Ronnie or Charlie!" George yelled across the dance floor, causing the female he was dancing with to frown at him. "Don't worry baby, she's my sister." He slurred the last few words and begun to pull her across the floor to a dark corner where they began snogging.

As the song changed, I turned to face the attractive man I had been dancing with.

"Thanks," I whispered and pecked him on the cheek.

Quickly, I headed for the ladies room. While washing my hands, I heard two drunken girls babbling at each other from different stalls.

"Did you see that blond?!?" one asked excitedly.

"Yeah, but his messy dark haired friend was so much more attractive," the other replied quickly.

"That's just because you like the brooding kind," the first shot back.

I grasped the edge of the sink, willing my knees to stay locked so I wouldn't collapse on the floor of the ladies room. It wasn't possible. _HE_ couldn't be here. I just was drunk and jumping to conclusions. I looked up in the mirror and stared at myself; the mask that I held so carefully in place was completely gone. There was a crazed look in my eyes and there were tears building. I knew I had to get home soon, before the dam burst.

"Come on," one of the drunk girls grabbed the others hand and pulled her around me, looking at me warily. "Let's go find those tasty guys."

I spun around and ran out the door, knocking the two girls out of the way. I turned wildly, trying to remember where the exit to this bar was. I could feel a cool breeze and ran towards it source.

Once outside, I ran towards a darkened ally and spun on the spot, the familiar pull as I apparated back to my apartment. Without thinking much, I began casting protective spells and charms around my apartment. I was going to blow soon and I did not anyone to witness it.

After exhausting my knowledge, I slumped to the floor of my entryway. I let go, and let myself remember those things that I had blocked for the past year.

I had closed up after that first week. I convinced myself that it was better to avoid grieving for and thinking of Harry.

Harry.

That name, that one simple name tore me right in half. A red-hot searing pain ripped right through me. I had blocked all emotion for so long, numbed myself really. This fresh pain had me writhing on the floor.

Harry left me, he was gone. He would never, ever be coming back. It had been one year and he made no contact.

I didn't fall asleep, but I lay on the floor until morning. The sun rose and its rays flooded into my apartment with a vengeance. Groaning, it felt like my entire body was covered in bruises, I rose from the floor and grabbed for the shades. I stopped for a moment to peer outside. The first thing I noticed was the sun. It was a bright, shining day; completely opposite from one year ago. The second thing I noticed was a slumped red-headed figure lying in a pile outside my door.

George, Damn.

I had hoped that he would have gone home last night, or be otherwise occupied. Suddenly, I saw two others join George on my doorstep. Ron and Hermione had arrived. Oh Joy.

Ron looked over and we made eye contact before I could quickly duck out of the way. My brain wasn't really functioning. Lack of sleep and depression left it foggy and sluggish.

"Oye!" I heard Ron yell from my seat on the floor in front of the door. "She's in there! I saw her in the window!"

I groaned, knowing they wouldn't leave now.

"Ginny?" Hermione called. "Could you let us in? George needs to use the restroom."

I stood up slowly, willing my aching body to obey me. Picking up my wand off of the floor, I removed the charms and spells that obviously hadn't done much good, and I opened the door.

"Merlin!" Ron exclaimed, looking me over. "You look like hell!"

"Thanks Ron," I murmured, walking towards the kitchen. I needed coffee. On the way, I caught my reflection in the large mirror in the hallway. I still had the slinky black dress on, but it was wrinkled and there was lint all over it, probably from the floor. My hair had gone every which way and my eye make-up was everywhere but my eyes. Most of it was in two black streaks down my face and neck. My eyes were blood shot and completely puffy, and I actually had creases on my face form the floor tile in the entryway. Yes, I suppose I did look like hell, but I couldn't bring myself to care.

Hermione had given up reviving George and was levitating him to the couch in the living room. She entered the kitchen not long after.

"Let me do that," she said softly as she took the coffee from my hands. I sighed and sat in one of the kitchen chairs, placing my head on the table. "Are you okay?" she asked as she placed four coffee cups on the counter. I glanced up at her with one eyebrow raised. "No, I suppose you're not. That was a dumb thing to say, but you have been doing so well lately. I suppose you don't want to think about it anymore, but it's been one year today and…" She continued blathering on but I had stopped listening when I saw something glittering on her left hand.

"HERMIONE!" I yelled, jumping out of my chair, effectively cutting off her ramblings.

"What?!" She asked startled.

I couldn't make my voice work, so I just pointed at the large, glittering ring on her finger. She looked at me carefully, awareness dawning in her eyes.

"Oh, Ron asked me to marry him last night," she said slowly.

I forced a smile to my face, "That's wonderful!" I yelled, trying to at least sound happy, if not excited.

"Stop screaming," George mumbled as he shuffled into the kitchen rubbing at his eyes. "It hurts my ear."

Ron followed him and gave Hermione a slightly angered look.

"No, I'm fine!" I protested. "This is wonderful. How did it happen? How can I help?" I was genuinely happy for them and wanted to help, it was just really bad timing.

By the end of the day, Hermione had successfully planned most of her wedding, with my help. She and Ron took off at about six to tell Mum and Dad. George had left much earlier in the day to check-in on the store below us, and never came back.

I sat down in my living room, peering into the flames of my fireplace. It was lit so Ron and Hermione could leave. I wondered if I could actually do this, move on. I had successfully made it one year, and after that first week I hadn't broken down until today.

I padded to my bedroom. There was one thing I could do tonight that might help. I had watched a Muggle movie with Hermione a few weeks back, A Message in a Bottle, and it had given me an idea. I could write him a letter, send it to him. He would never get it, but I could finally tell him those things I hadn't before.

I sat down at my desk and pulled out a quill and piece of parchment.

_Harry,_

_Merlin, that even hurt to write. That's not all your fault though, I did tell you to leave. I didn't think you would. It was so unlike you. I had thought you would want to stay around, you know, with me. I guess not. I just realized how dumb this letter is. I got the idea from a muggle movie. How daft is that? You'll never read it but, maybe it will help me._

_I still love you, Harry. It doesn't matter that it has been an entire year and I haven't heard from you. I still do, which sucks really, because it seems you're not coming back. I wouldn't ever tell you this, but since you'll never read it, I will._

_Last night I was at a bar here in London and these girls were talking about a blond guy and a brooding man with messy, dark hair. My mind went immediately to you and I had to leave. Isn't that sad? Just the thought of seeing a person who looks like you hurt. I came home after that and lay on the floor, letting the pain wash over me again._

_But I feel better now. Helping Hermione and Ron plan their wedding was a great distraction._

_I don't know if I'll ever write another letter. I guess we will just see how I feel when I send this off. If it helps, maybe I will._

_Harry. I miss you. I love you. Come back to me._

_Gin_

I rolled up the letter and set it on my desk. I had no owl, so it was kind of pointless to even write the letter, but I did feel a bit better.

I glanced up and peered out the window into the dark. It was much later than I thought. I was exhausted. The coffee I had been drinking all day was wearing off, and the sleepless night was catching up with me. I slumped forward in my chair and placed my head on the desk.

I might have fallen asleep, but the next thing I knew was a pecking sound at my window. I opened it up and let Pigwigion into my room. The small owl hadn't learned much, it still fluttered around spastically. I grabbed him on the third try and pulled the small note off his leg. Before I could think much about it, I secured my letter to his leg.

"Find Harry," I whispered, as I shoved the owl out the window.

* * *

A/N So many of you asked, or just told me that Ginny should be pregnant. And no. She wasn't, obviously. Sorry to disappoint, but I do have a plan for the rest of this story... ;-) and next week is finals for me, so I'm tyring to get a few chapters done this week, so that there wont be a break. But no promises.

-Sarah

P.S. EK, thanks for the run-on fixing. Yes, I am an English major, but I suck at grammar. :-p You know that!


	9. One Year Later, Part 2

**Chapter 9**

**Harry's POV**

**Year one, part 2**

Yes, I am an idiot. I don't know what possessed me to go out to the bars with Draco, or Drake as he was now known. Yes, I was depressed and yes, I probably would have just sat in my room with a bottle of fire whiskey anyway. But, going out into London, and getting sloshed, and not remembering half the night was a dangerous thing. Made even more so by the fact that I'm pretty sure I saw Ginny.

Ginny.

I can't be completely sure, because I was sloshed and because it was just a glimpse of red hair. But, I felt it. I felt a tug at my heart. I knew now, what I'd been hiding from myself for the past year. I still loved her. But it wouldn't change anything.

I tumbled off my bed and glanced at the clock on the wall. It was real close to noon. Groaning, I shuffled into the kitchen. Drake was seated at the table, his head in his hands. "What the bloody hell happened last night?" he whimpered.

I walked over to the counter, poured two cups of coffee and sat down across from him.

"I was hoping you had the answer to that question," I said, pushing one cup over to him.

He sat up and his eyes went to my bare chest. His mouth dropped and then he started laughing.

"What?!?!" I yelled at him.

"Harry, you have to look at yourself! I remember now!" He was having a hard time controlling his chuckles.

I glared at him, but glanced down at my chest.

"You DO have a dragon tattooed on your chest!" Drake screamed, laughing harder.

I groaned, the slight twinge I had been feeling in my chest wasn't purely emotional. I looked down at my new art. It was definitely a dragon; red with a horned tail. A sudden memory flooded my mind. I remembered leaving the bar and walking into tattoo parlor. The rest of the evening was fuzzy, like I was watching it through a bottle.

"Did you draw it for them? Or did I?" I asked, not looking at Drake. The tattoo looked good, and now I understood why everyone was so curious about it years ago, it was pretty awesome.

"Of course I drew it. You were completely inebriated!" Drake replied indignantly.

"You were too!" I moaned back, pressing my head to my head. This conversation was causing my head to ache.

"Yes, but you can't even draw sober." He shot back, rising from his seat with his cup of coffee. "I'm going to go shower and get ready for work." He turned and walked towards his bedroom.

Drake and I were lucky. We were both able to find simple jobs that we enjoyed. When Drake came home with the news of his new job, I was surprised. He had managed to get a job drawing cartoons for an uppity newspaper not three blocks from our flat. He was able to use his aristocratic upbringing to make fun of others on a daily basis, and he was good at it. After one year, he had other newspapers asking to use his work. We agreed to keep a low profile, and so they were turned down, and consequently made fun of in the next days newspaper. Somehow, Drake had his hours arranged so that he worked afternoons and early evenings, giving him time to party and then sleep it off.

I was not quite as lucky as Drake had been in the beginning. It took a few odd jobs before I settled at the little bookshop around the corner from our flat. The owner was a short, plump, balding man who reminded me of Uncle Vernon in appearance. But, he was the jolliest person I'd ever met. He had never married and had no children, but was amazing with people. I spent most of my time stocking shelves while he talked with customers.

"Harry!" Drake yelled from his room, "Get off your arse! I will not pay your part of the rent if you get fired!"

I rolled my eyes, but jumped up to get ready.

I arrived to work ten minutes late. Mr. Callus was at the counter checking an older woman out. I waved at him, and he chuckled as I raced to the back to grab my name tag. I noticed a few huge boxes, and sighed, relieved. Today, I could just sit in the back, marking books. I didn't have to make contact with anyone.

As I grabbed for the box cutter, Mr. Callus waddled into the back.

"No, no,no," He muttered, grabbing the knife from my hand. "You are out front today, the ladies would rather look at you than me!" he chuckled and pushed me towards the door. I honestly hated working out front. The attention from most of the women, or occasional man, was flattering, but got annoying fast. Plus, I was constantly worrying that some random wizard would walk in and recognize me.

Today was going by slowly, only a few people came in and fewer purchased anything. Perhaps low numbers would deter Mr. Callus from sending me out here again.

I noticed a few books on the floor and walked over to pick them up. After reading the spine, I bent down to put one back in its place.

"Excuse me?" A soft feminine voice startled me and I snapped up, knocking into a beautiful red-head. The momentum knocked a cup of scalding hot coffee out of her hand and onto my chest.

"Oh! Sorry!" she squeaked as her face flushed red.

I stared at her for a moment before I realized she was not who I thought. Right after that, I realized my shirt was burning against my already tender chest. I ripped the offending piece of clothing off and threw it to the floor.

"Uh," the small woman gasped quietly and stared at my chest.

Coming to my senses, I grabbed my shirt off the floor.

"Erhmn, excuse me a moment." I stammered and turned to run towards the back room. When I burst through the door Mr. Callus jumped slightly.

"Whoa!" He grabbed at his chest, "You about gave me a heart attack! What happened to your shirt?"

"Coffee spill," I muttered.

"Oh, I believe there is an old shirt in the break room," he chuckled and then added, "Nice tattoo!" as I ran back towards the break room.

The shirt was a navy, silk button down, and was obviously owned by a much smaller man. I couldn't even button it across my chest. I could hear Mr. Callus laughing in the other room. He knew it wouldn't fit, which meant that I couldn't size it correctly with my wand, nor could I clean my own shirt. Damn.

I walked out the door and past my boss, who was red-faced from laughing so hard. I walked back to where I left the small red-head. She was still waiting.

"Okay," I said catching her attention, "What can I help you with?"

Her hand flew to her mouth to cover the giggles that exploded out of it.

I raised an eyebrow at her and placed hand on my hip, pushing the shirt open wider.

"What? You don't like my shirt?"

I don't know why I did that, but she burst out laughing. Maybe that was it, I enjoyed her laugh. Then I realized I was flirting and dropped my hand to my side.

"I'm sorry. Can I help you find something?" I asked in a serious voice.

She stopped laughing and looked at me with a confused face. "I just wanted to know when you closed tonight."

I looked up at the clock on the wall, 7:50pm. "Oh, ten minutes," I answered cooly, "excuse me." And I walked back towards the counter.

As I walked back to my flat about a half hour later, I replayed my actions in my head. Had I actually flirted with that girl? It was a weird thought, and I tried to push it from my mind. I thought I had convinced myself that no girl should ever be subject to my life. Ever.

It was about 8:45pm when I got home. It was too early to go to bed, but didn't really care. Besides, Drake would wake me and ask to go out tonight when he got home.

I stripped off the offensive silk shirt and kicked off my shoes before climbing into my bed. I didn't want to think and hoped my sleep would be dreamless.

I woke to an annoying tapping sound outside of my window. Groaning, I stumbled out of my bed and glared towards my clock, 3:00 am. The tapping got more insistent. Without much thought, I flung open the window. To my utter surprise, a small owl came fluttering into my room.

"What the bloody hell?" I yelled as the spastic bird zoomed around my room. "Pigwidgion! How the hell did you find me?"

I grabbed the bird and ripped the letter off his leg, and then I chucked the bird out the window and slammed it shut. I glared down at the rolled parchment. Someone had actually succeeded in finding me, and that scared me. I unrolled the parchment and froze. It was Ginny's handwriting.

"Harry!" Drake's voice screamed through the door. The door flung open and Drake stumbled in, obviously sloshed. I turned to look at him.

"It was her."

* * *

A/N Hey! So, this will be the only chapter this week. Finals started today. I maybe persuaded if there are a bunch of reviews though... ;-)

-Sarah


	10. The Wedding

A/n- Wow, I am so sorry it has taken so long! Finals were last week and I'm starting my summer job this week. Crazy Crazy. Anyway, Here is the next chapter! My Beta seems to think it's "Depressing depressing depressing. I need to go listen to happy music" so, fair warning! :-) -Sarah

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Year 2 **

**The Wedding**

_Dear Harry,_

_Another year has passed and still no word from you. I amuse myself by reading the random "sightings" in the Daily Prophet. I really doubt you traveled abroad, but what do I know? I never thought you'd leave for two years._

_You are a right bastard, by the way. Your two best friends are getting married tomorrow, and you won't be there. You don't even know i's happening. Do you know how much pain it's causing my family? No, probably not. You seem to just care about yourself and your privacy. _

_I don't think of you as much anymore. Well, as much as I used to. I just want you out of my head and my heart. I want to move on so badly, but I don't know how. _

_I hate you and I love you, how weird is that? _

_It might hurt, but I'm going to move on. This is your warning. Ha! Yet, as much as I hate it, I still want you to come back to me._

_Ginny_

I re-read the letter over and over. It was the second one to come through my window. One each year. This one hurt so much more to read. She was moving on. She was going to find someone else. I knew she would. She was a strong girl, she could move on. I, on the other hand, would not move on. I would be forever alone. It had been two years, and I had yet to figure out anything else but that.

I glanced down at the letter again. She was wrong on one point. I did know Ron and Hermione were getting married tomorrow. The same damn bird that brought me her letters, brought me the invitation. Mrs. Weasely sent that, along with a note begging me to attend, lamenting that I'd never know. She and Ginny both sent the letters and invitation never thinking I'd ever receive them.

I spend most of the night thinking. Draco had made his opinion known, and a large vile of polyjuice potion sat on my dresser.

He gave me two options. On the left sat a pile of red hair. They were plucked from the head of a random ginger that got in his way. I could go and try to pretend to be part of the Weasley family again, just as I had at the last disastrous wedding I had attended. Or, I could use the pile of dark blond hair on the right of the bottle. They belonged to Robert Marley, a co-worker of Ron's at the Ministry. I wasn't exactly sure how Draco got those hairs, or where poor Robert was at the moment.

I hadn't decided if I was going yet, let alone who I would be impersonating. Draco hadn't read this letter. He didn't understand.

"Harry?" Draco questioned from behind my door. I didn't answer, but true to himself, he opened the door anyway. "What is that?" He asked, obviously distracted from his original question.

"Another letter from Ginny," I answered, handing it to him.

I watched him read it in silence. Once he finished, he looked up at me.

"See?" He asked triumphantly, "This is my point. You have to see for yourself that she has moved on and is happy. Go as the moron from the Ministry. Dance with her, talk to her, and see if she might take the bait. Then you will know and you can move on yourself!"

I didn't want to look at him anymore. He just couldn't understand. I would never move on. But, I did want to see her and make sure she could be happy. He was right about that part.

"Fine," I muttered, "I'll go as the moron."

Draco practically jumped for joy, "Okay! Well, this polyjuice will last 12 hours. The wedding starts at 3 PM, and it's 6 AM now." He stopped and stared at me intently. "You need sleep." He turned and ran out of my room and into his. He returned a bit later with another vile in his hand. "Sleeping daught, take a mouthful and it will knock you out for a couple of hours. I'm going to Diagon Alley."

"What?"I yelled, grabbing his arm as he turned from me. He couldn't possibly think that was a smart idea.

"Polyjuice Potion!" He yelled at me, "I'll go as the ginger and get you some dress robes and a gift."

"Oh," I relaxed a bit and then I got an idea. "Wait, I know what to get them."

I tugged at my new robes uncomfortably. This was dumb, daft, stupid and dangerous. What was I thinking? But it was too late, people had watched me appear and it would look really odd if I just left. Clutching my small gift in one hand and the invitation in the other, I walked towards Percy, who stood guard by the gait into the Weasley's property.

"Hello Robert," he greeted me with an odd and handed me a program. "Thought you were ill?"

"Yes, you know those Healers," I replied easily, I'd expected this. "They can cure anything." I smiled and handed him my invitation, thankful that my name had only been on the envelope and letter. Percy smiled sadly at me, "there's a table for gifts by the door."

I nodded and walked quickly to the table. It was flooded with gifts of all shapes and sizes, colors and scents. I replayed my interaction with Percy back in my mind. I had done okay, everything had gone as planned, yet something nagged at the back of my mind. It was the somber look Percy had on his face. I looked around and spotted random members of the Weasley family. It was a look they all wore. I was about to go ask George when soft music began to play and everyone started sitting down. I settled myself on the groom's side towards the back. I could see Hagrid towards the front, seated next to McGongagall, Flitwick and all of the other professors. As I looked around I recognized mostly everyone in the crowd.

The music changed and I watched Ron appear at the front next to the official. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley passed down the isle next. Mrs. Weasley was sniffling. Not far behind were Hermione's parents. They looked a bit out of place in their muggle clothing.

The music changed again and I tensed. I knew who would be walking by next and I needed to prepare myself for it. I also had to prepare myself to see the man Ron chose to be his best man.

I could hear soft gasps and turned my head to look at the girl who still held my heart.

She glided down the aisle with supreme grace. I couldn't tear my eyes from the girl who walked by me. She had definably grown into a woman in the past two years. Her ice blue gown emphasized every curve and pooled down around her feet. Her face was in stark contrast to her body. She held a fierce, sharp expression, no sign of sadness or joy. Just hard. She took her place in the front and turned to look back.

Again, the music changed and the crowd stood. Hermione appeared at the back of the aisle and began walking forward. She looked quite beautiful, more so than I'd ever seen her, but her face was heart breaking. Tears began to stream down her face as she walked towards Ron, and suddenly she stopped.

I couldn't understand. Weddings were supposed to be happy affairs. Ron and Hermione were obviously in love, the look on Ron's face when Hermione appeared was a testament to that. What reason did they have for being sad?

Ron gave up waiting, and ran towards Hermione half-way down the aisle. He pulled her into a tight hug and together they walked the rest of the way.

I realized then the reason for the tears. As they stood together in the front of the audience with Ginny on their right, it became glaringly obvious something was missing. Or someone. The best man.

As the ceremony started, I stared down at my program. At the bottom of the page there was a small picture. It was of me, Ron and Hermione at the end of our first year at Hogwarts. Under the picture there was a small paragraph.

_We left the best man spot empty in honor of the only person who has a right to stand there, Harry Potter. He is both our best friends and we are sad he left us. We love you Harry._

I sat in stunned silence for the rest of the ceremony. I watched as my two best friends promised to love one another for the rest of their lives, and I'd never felt so empty and alone in my life. Not after first year, when I walked forward to meet Voldemort for the second time, not when I watched Sirius or Dumbledore die. I hadn't even felt this alone when I walked through the forbidden forest to face Voldemort, thinking I would die. I had never been alone because they were always there, waiting for me to come back.

I was disgusted with myself. I realized then, that I was alone by my own choosing. I left them.

The music started once again and they walked back down the aisle, joined forever.

The after party had a very different mood than the ceremony. The chairs had been moved and the area had been transformed into a giant dance floor, just like Bill and Fleur's wedding. I sat at the table farthest away from the dancing. My plan had changed. I wasn't going to find Ginny and talk to her. I'd had enough pain for one day. Yet, I couldn't leave. So, I sat in the back and downed a few glasses of champagne to blunt the sharp edge of pain that jabbed at my heart.

"Why are you so glum Robert?" Ginny's voice asked from behind me. I couldn't even look at her, so I stared at my hands as I answered.

"Weddings always make me depressed," I answered.

"I know how you feel," she replied in a low voice, "but at least you can feel low. My mother won't let me! 'Ginerva Molly Weasley!'" She mimicked her mother's voice. "'You will look happy today or so help me, I will curse your backside so hard you wont sit for a week!'"

It was a perfect impression of Molly and I couldn't help but grin up at her. Her own grin faltered a bit, but she composed herself and rolled her eyes.

"I'm almost twenty; I'd rather not be treated like I'm four!"

This time I laughed out loud at her expression and she smiled back at me.

"Come on," she reached her hand forward, "Let's go fake happy on the dance floor."

Not knowing how to refuse, and excited at the prospect of holding Ginny again, I grabbed her hand. The song changed to a slower one as we approached and Ginny wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me close.

We didn't talk at all while we danced. I pulled her as close as I dared and she sighed, resting her head on my shoulder.

"You should tell them, you know, that you came." She whispered, her voice laced with pain and anger.

"What?!?" I asked, shocked. She couldn't know. How could she possibly know? I pulled away, searching frantically for some way to escape. She pulled me closer, her face directly in front of mine.

"I know you Harry Potter. Don't you dare think otherwise," she hissed.

I pulled back harshly, I had to leave. This was dangerous.

"Fine, Leave. Go hide. Can't you see how much pain you've caused?!?" She whispered loudly.

I turned and ran towards the boundary of the Weasley's property. I spun to apperate, and the last thing I saw was Ginny standing in the middle of the dance floor, angry.

**Ginny's POV**

I wondered what awful thing would happen when my next brother got married. Honestly, we didn't have a good track record. At least this time, I was the only one hurt. It had been rather easy to convince the guests who had overheard the last part that "Robert" was ill and it was just the fever that freaked him out.

After explaining, I excused myself from the party, complaining of a headache. I glared out the window. How dare he show up here, and in disguise! The day I decide to move on, he shows up.

"GINNY!" Mum yelled up the stairs, "Get down here and help with the presents! NOW!"

I sighed, but made my way down the stairs. My entire family was seated in the living room, surrounded by gifts.

"Can you write down names and gifts, Gin?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Of course," I answered cheerfully, trying to cover my unease.

It took hours for Ron and Hermione to open all their gifts and my hand was cramping something fierce when they finally got to the last one. It was a small box, interestingly wrapped with red and silver paper and a gold and green bow.

"There isn't a card," Ron muttered as eh ripped the paper off a small white box. He thrust his hand in and pulled out two small golden balls.

"Who would give us snitches?" Hermione asked quietly.

Ron didn't answer as he scrutinized each snitch.

"This one is yours," he answered, handing her one and then he continued to look at his own. After a few moments he looked up and popped the snitch into his mouth.

"What are you doing?!?" Mum yelled, but she stopped screaming when she saw Hermione do the same with hers. They both pulled them from their mouths and peered down at them.

"What is going on?" Mum screeched, still not understanding.

"They're from Harry, Mum." I yelled at her, and suddenly all eyes in the room were on me.

"He was here?" Hermione whispered.

"Yeah, he was polyjuiced as Robert."

"You talked to him then?" Ron said quietly, "That's why Rob..er…Harry left."

"I knew it was him when I talked to him," I muttered.

No one asked me any questions and Mum started to clear away the rubbish in the room. She neatly stacked all the gifts in the corner. Silently, everyone got up and walked from the room. Rather quickly, I was the only one left. I stood to leave, but stopped when I saw the two snitches on the table. I picked them up. One said "I miss you" and the other said "I love you"

"Sure you do," I spat as I threw them across the room.

* * *

A/N so... you should review me. It makes me happy. and we all know a happy author is a quick to post author... ;-)


	11. THe Letters End

**Chapter 11**

**Year 3**

_Harry,_

_I wonder how many of these letters I'll end up writing. I wonder if ten years down the road, if I'll be sitting here at my desk, alone and writing to the man who still has my heart. I dearly hope not. I want to get over you; so badly. I want to be able to go on a date and not be comparing him to you the entire time. I want to go to Ron and Hermione's flat and not be eaten up with jealousy at their happy life with each other. But most of all, I still want you._

_DAMN!_

_Why can't I get over you?!? It's been three years since you left. You haven't made any contact with me beyond the wedding fiasco and even then I could tell you wanted nothing to do with me. How can I still want you? Why do I still love you? It doesn't make any sense._

_You probably can't tell by this letter, but I am getting better. I'm not constantly thinking of you. And I am trying to move on. I'm dating someone even. Dean Thomas. Ron isn't happy, but I doubt he will be happy with any of my boyfriends after you. No one else can measure up in his eyes._

_Mine too._

_Gah! Come on Ginny, get a grip!_

_Well, now I've officially gone off the deep end. I'm writing a letter and I talk to myself in it. Good grief._

_Anyway, If there is any chance whatsoever that you get this, there isn't but still, you should know what is going on in the wizarding world. Lucious Malfoy got moved back to England. They got him locked up in Azbakban, but Dad's worried. Since they don't use dementors anymore, he thinks Malfoy can get out. I'm not worried; a reported from the daily prophet interviewed him, or tired to. It seems that Malfoy has gone completely mental. He kept saying "He's going to get me, I have to get him first!' over and over again. Does that sound like a killer to you? He's gone loopy. Maybe he should be friends with Lockheart. He's still confused as ever in St. Mungos. It's sad really._

_In other completely un-related news; I was over at Mum and Dad's the other day and saw little Teddy. His grandmum was visiting Mum. She's so proud of that little guy. He's already showing some signs of magic at four! It's really rare. I'll bet he's going to be an extremely powerful wizard. It's a shame he won't know his godfather. He could learn so much from you._

_Merlin Harry, I don't care if it's weak, I miss you. And I'm sorry about the wedding thing._

_Ginny_

_

* * *

  
_

**Year 4**

_Harry James Potter,_

_This is going to be the last letter. I can't keep holding on to you. I've made up my mind. I'm moving on completely this time. I'm putting the locket in a package and sending it with this last letter. No one ever knew you gave it to me. So no one knew I still wore it everyday, until today. I have no idea where it will go, and I feel bad about that. I'm sure you spent a ton on it, and spent an insane amount of time on the charms. But I have to get rid of it. I sabotaged my relationship with Dean because of it._

_He asked me to marry him today. The idiot. I started to hyperventilate, so I bent forward to put my head between my knees and your damn locket fell forward into my mouth! (I don't know why you are so obsessed with spit activated secret messages) I think I sopped breathing when I read your message._

**_I will always love you._**

_Damn it Harry! It gave me hope. And I told him no._

_When I got home, I realized what I had done. Maybe you thought that when we were together, but I know you don't mean it anymore. So I have to get rid of it. I will be happy without you. I will someday. I have to be. And I honestly hope you can move on too. Maybe…perhaps you already have._

_It's kind of weird, but maybe since this is my last letter I can share some things with you that I haven't ever shared. I remember growing up and hearing about the "Great Harry Potter". Mum and Dad told us about how you defeated Voldemort as a baby and how amazing and strong you were. I never thought I would ever meet such a person. I never thought I'd become friends with you, or even lovers. But, we did meet. We did become friends. We did._

_I know some people think I just liked you because you were "The Chosen One", "The Boy Who Lived" and all those other insane names they gave you. But Harry, you have to know that wasn't true. I loved you for you. Not because you defeated Voldemort._

_But, they were right at the beginning. I remember the first time I saw you as just Harry. You were alone on the platform and asked for help to get through to 9 ¾. I remember thinking you were handsome then, even if I was 10 and didn't really like boys like that._

_I remember when I first met you and saw you as Harry Potter. You were seated in my dining room and I walked down the stairs in my nightgown. I was blown away. There was my hero, sitting in my dining room, eating toast. Later that year, when you saved me from the basilisk, I saw you as a different kind of hero. You were my personal hero. You saved me._

_It took me a couple years to get over that and just see you for you. I did though. I got to know the real Harry. The boy who loved to fly, joke and mess around with my brothers. The boy who loved chocolate frogs, and trouble. I know you Harry. And that is the boy I fell in love with._

_But I have to get over you. I have to. Good-bye Harry._

_Ginny_

_I will always love you too._

_Damn it._

I picked up the small package containing the locket and secured it to Pig's leg. I rolled up the parchment and tied that there as well.

It hurt to watch Pig fly away. My last connection with Harry was gone now. I wondered absently if I should go find Dean and apologize. I felt awful that I'd hurt him. I did love him; we had been dating for over a year. When you're with someone that long, it's hard not to fall for them. It's just, well, he wasn't Harry. I couldn't be with him, it wasn't fair to him. He deserved to be loved completely, and I couldn't do that.

I got up and walked down the hallway to my kitchen. I was still in the same flat. I'd done some upgrades here and there, but the place looked mostly the same. I had become a creature of habit. I did the same things night after night. I knew my life had gotten a bit boring, but at least I had some control.

I grabbed the bottle out of the refrigerator and poured myself a glass. I hoped the wine might take the edge off my emotions tonight. I took my glass and wandered into the living room. Curling up on my couch, I set it on the coffee table and started a fire in the hearth with my wand. I grabbed my wine, sat back and let my mind roam free.

It was kind of tragic, what I had become. I used to be strong, independent and bold. But now, I was broken; changed irreversibly by Harry's love. There was no going back. But I had to move on. Perhaps, I wouldn't have the same tenacity or strength. But, maybe I could get a bit of my old spark back.

Mum was going to be furious when she found out I had turned down Dean, crap! I bolted up in my seat, slopping wine down the front of my shirt. Grabbing my wand again, I cleaned up the stain but remained seated forward. She was going to be livid. I'd never hear the end of her rant.

Hermione would be upset too. She kept saying I needed to find someone. When Dean and I started dating she was beyond happy that I had moved on. She just wanted me to be happy. Ron would be happy. He never liked my relationship with Dean. Not in school or now. But Ron was convinced that Harry was coming back. I think he was the only one who still had that hope. The rest of us had grasped the truth long ago.

Harry was not coming back.

* * *

What do you think? Good? Bad? Let me know! :-) REVIEW

-Sarah


	12. As Luck Would Have It

A/N You have to love Summer break! :-) That means more updates. So be happy. I have to give credit to EK again, my amazing friend and beta. She had the idea for the beginning of this chapter. :-) Plus she pointed out that I keep misspelling Lucius's name. P.S. Thank-you so much for the lovely reviews, and really for the not-so-lovely reviews. I love having a good laugh! ;-) -- Sarah

**

* * *

Chapter 12**

**Year 5**

**As Luck Would Have It**

_Dear Ginny,_

_I didn't get a letter…._

_Dear Ginny,_

_I assume because you didn't…_

_Dear Ginny,_

_So, I got all those letters you sent…_

_Dear Ginny,_

_WHY ARE YOU MOVING ON? I STILL LOVE YOU. _

I growled as I crumpled up the piece of parchment I had been writing on and threw it towards the wastebasket by my door. Why did I think writing her a letter would be a good idea? She moved on. As evidence by the fact that it was a week after the dreaded day and I hadn't received a letter. She hadn't been kidding when she said that the previous letter would be the last.

I looked up to the clock on my wall and cursed under my breath. I had just enough time to get to work if I left now. I grabbed my wand off the desk and tucked it in my pocket. Then I sprinted out the door.

Work was uneventful as always. Mr. Callus was helping someone at the counter when I walked in. So I began work stocking shelves towards the back of the store. I had been working for a few hours when I heard a familiar voice.

"Hello Gorgeous, Where have you been all my life?" Draco's smooth voice cooed from the other side of the shelves. I moved some books aside to peek at him and whatever poor woman he was trying to hit on.

"Well," a curvy woman answered coyly. "I grew up in the States; Iowa actually. So that is where I've been for about twenty one years. But, now I'm here. And you are trying so hard to hit on me. I'll put you out of your misery." She extended one hand towards Draco, whose mouth was hanging open. "I'm Saranna. It's weird, I know."

Draco just looked at her hand for a moment. He didn't seem to know how to react to this odd American woman.

She leaned forward and whispered, "I do believe it's customary to take a persons hand if they extend it to you."

Draco's mouth snapped shut and he took her hand and shook it sharply. "I'm Draco. Draco Malfoy." He tried to resume some sort of elegance but ended up looking more like a pompous jerk.

I looked back at the woman. She was perfect for Draco. I could see that already. Not often did you find a person who could stand up to his charms, let alone get rattle him so much. She was definitely American. You could tell by her outfit and her accent. She wasn't so much Draco's type, and I wasn't sure why he even thought to go up to her. She had short brown hair with wild purple streaks in it and earrings that covered most of her ears. She was still sort of beautiful, in her own way.

"Well Draco, Draco Malfoy. As it is, I need some help. I doubt you can help me."

"I probably can." Draco all but shouted over her. I tried to suppress my laughter but failed and both heads whipped around towards my head amongst the books.

"Friend of yours?" She asked Draco, not hiding her amusement.

Draco glared at me, back to his normal self. "My roommate, actually."

I grinned at them and walked around the shelves. Extending my hand towards Sarah I stated, "Harry Potter. I'm pleased to meet you."

Her mouth dropped open and I silently cursed myself, just my luck that I'd introduce myself to a witch.

"Well, seeing as that reaction lets us know you know who he is, we best be off. Harry, join us at the flat. We'll figure something out." Draco's cool voice reassured me this would be taken care of quickly. I nodded at him and quickly walked towards the counter.

"Mr. Callus?" I asked quietly.

"Yes, Harry?" He looked away from the middle aged muggle at the cash register.

"I need to go home. It's kind of an emergency."

"Go, Harry. Good luck with whatever it is." He shooed me out the door with his hand.

"Thanks," I yelled as I sped quickly out of the shop and down the street.

I couldn't believe that I had let this happen. See what I get for being friendly? I try to run away from the wizarding world and then go and introduce myself to a witch. It had been five years and not one slip like this. Not one person, well besides Ginny, had seen me. I had no idea how to get out of this one. Besides doing a memory charm her, there wasn't much we could do.

I ran up the street quickly and crashed in through the door. Draco and Sarah were seated on the sofa chatting. Neither of them looked up as I entered.

"Draco?" I asked sharply.

"Oh, hi Harry. Saranna was just telling me about her internship at Flourish and Blotts."

"Oh really?" I asked sarcastically. "Draco, can I have a word with you in my room, please?" I asked calmly.

"Oh, sure." He got up from the sofa and followed me out of the room.

I pulled my wand from my pocket and cast a silencing charm on the door. "Okay, well what are we going to do? I mean we can't just let her go. She will tell someone, and then where are we?" I vented, pacing back and forth in front of the door.

"Calm down a bit Harry. Why can't we just ask her not to say anything? It would be nice to know what is going on in the wizarding world, and she is new in town. No one would follow her to us. It's quite perfect, actually." Draco replied casually.

"You like her!" I accused, reading his blank face as a cover for his true emotions.

"Yes, well that's part of it. But the rest is true! You know it." Draco answered quickly, looking at his hands. How odd.

"Fine, let's go ask."

I walked quickly back out to the living room and sat down in the chair next to the sofa. Draco took his seat next Saranna.

"Alright, so here is the problem. We're kind of," I searched for the correct words, "hiding from the wizarding world right now. No one knows where we are, except you." I searched her face. She seemed to understand our situation.

"I won't say anything." She promised quickly. "I think I can understand your need for some space. I mean, if I knew your name and I grew up in America, I can't imagine how famous you are here."

I nodded. She seemed trustworthy. I couldn't really figure out why, but I trusted her.

"There's something else," Draco added, his voice careful. "We wondered if you could let us know about what is going on. Flourish and Blotts is one of the main gossip centers in Wizard London and we would like to stay updated."

"Sure!" She replied brightly, "Now, before I get immersed in the wizarding part of London, let's go have some fun in muggle London!"

It was luck that brought us Saranna. She was brilliant. Everyday after she got off work she would show up on our doorstep and share what she found out. Draco waited at the door everyday; it seemed he was a bit smitten with her. She liked to tease him about it, which caused him to sulk after every time she came over.

We learned tons of useless things; Luna Lovegood had gone missing for a week, only to be found wandering out of a forest east of London claiming to have been taken captive by Lardeningsigs, Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbott had gotten engaged, and Dean Thomas and Ginny Weasley were back together.

"That's all I heard today," Saranna finished as Draco stared at me with an open mouth. It must have been the look of horror that was on my face. I tried to straighten my features into something that resembled indifference.

"Harry?" asked Saranna. "Are you okay?"

I shook my head, "I'm fine. It's not a big deal. I just wonder why she went back to him, again. Weird."

She looked at Draco, confused. "You guys know Ginny Weasley?"

Draco cleared this throat, "She would be one of the main reasons Harry here is in hiding. Evidently, he loves her too much to put her through all the crap that seems to follow him around. So he broke it off five years ago. She used to send him letters every year on the anniversary of the day he left. She never knew he actually got them. She didn't send one this year."

I glared at him. "I used to love her. I got over that long ago." I stated firmly. Ha. Who was I kidding?

"Yeah, used to. Still do." Draco retorted."Don't you dare try to tell us otherwise."

"It doesn't matter!" I nearly yelled. "I'm going to bed." I stomped out of the room and into my bedroom. I knew I was acting like a child but I didn't care.

"Oh there was something else," I heard Saranna say from the other room.

This flat had extremely thin walls, and I was getting pretty good at silencing charms. I reached in my pocket for my wand, but realized too late that I had left it in the other room. Not wanting to go get it, I flopped on my bed and tried to tune out Saranna. It was impossible, her voice was extremely loud.

"They seemed convinced that you were nuts and a killer, Draco." I heard silence for a moment and then Draco's reply.

"What??" Evidently Draco didn't like being thought ill of, even when in hiding. "Why would they think that??"

"Well, they kept saying that Malfoy had gotten free and was causing some trouble. A few muggles were found dead and the Daily Prophet says it was him. I don't know how they knew that though." Saranna sounded extremely confused. I, on the other hand knew who was causing problems. I got up off my bed and stormed into the living room.

"It's Lucius, Draco. Ginny mentioned him being moved back to England in her last letter. Said he was going insane."

Draco looked up at me, "Well, should we do something about it, or not?" He looked extremely confused.

"Uh…I…dunno." I replied, "What could we do? We don't know where he is now. And if he is insane, we don't know what he is capable of."

"Wait, he's related to you?" Saranna asked quickly, not allowing Draco to reply to me.

Draco looked down at his hands, "My father is not a good person. Our family was part of Voldemort's Death Eaters. He was put away after the war, and Mother didn't take it well. She tried to kill herself. She is better now, or at least she was when we left. She lives with her sister, my aunt. Lucius must have cracked." Draco looked up at Saranna, completely ignoring me, "I'm not like my father. I got sucked in because of him." He almost growled the last part.

"I didn't think you were," She replied softly, taking his hand in hers.

I had seen enough, and so I turned to walk back into my room, but not before grabbing my wand off the table. I did NOT want to hear anything more of their conversation.

* * *

I promise it will get more action from here on. :-D annnnd so if you want more more more, i want more more more. its a give and take relationship... ;-)


	13. Flustered

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Flustered**

**Draco's POV**

I watched the magnificent girl wander up the steps towards our flat door from the window of my bedroom. Saranna had captured my attention from the moment I saw her. She wasn't the normal type I would usually be attracted to, but she was the most captivating woman I had ever met. I had to admit I was thrown off by her direct and honest approach to life at first, but the longer I knew her the more I began to understand the workings of my American friend. I sighed, how I wished it would we could be more. I'd thought we might be moving towards something after our conversation last week. I'd have to see how she reacted towards me tonight.

The loud knock-knock-knock on the door had me springing from my perch towards the door. I was beyond excited to see her. Only just before opening the door did I remember myself and paused to take a deep breath, compose my face and check my reflection in the mirror next to the door. After ensuring every hair was in place, I opened the door.

"How's the hair?" Saranna asked flatly as she marched past me into the room. She headed directly for the refrigerator, pulled out a butterbeer and then leaned against the counter. I grinned at her, and tried to hide my embarrassment by making a flippant comment.

"You tell me."

"Eh, I've seen better." She replied causally, not quite able to hid the grin that had begun to stretch across her lovely face.

"Oh, really?" I raised one eyebrow, enjoying the sarcastic banter between us, but then I realized how this was a sign that our friendship had not changed since last week.

She grinned at me, oblivious to the dejection that overwhelmed me.

"Now THERE's a perfectly coiffed head of hair!" Saranna exclaimed as Harry wandered into the kitchen. He had obviously either just got up from a nap or had been nervously messing with his hair lately because it was beyond its normal wild. Every strand of his inky black hair was standing on end and pointing in different directions.

He looked from Saranna back to me with an extremely confused expression on his face and Saranna and I both burst out laughing. Saranna was laughing so hard that she let out a very un-lady like snort. As Harry and I watched in shock, she began to laugh even louder and slopped butterbeer down the front of her shirt.

"Oh, *gasp* Sorry! *gasp* this is so embarrassing." She panted as she tried to mop herself up with a towel. I just grinned at her, whipped out my wand and cleaned her shirt.

" One would think that a good school of magic would teach the proper spells for removing butterbeer stains," I teased as I leaned back up against the counter.

Saranna glared up at me, taking three large steps towards me so that her face was directly in front of mine. I could smell her perfume mix with the butterbeer on her breath. I gazed down at her, frozen. I wouldn't have been able to move even if Voldemort had risen from the dead and had his wand at my temple.

"That may be but I could hex you so bad right now. You wouldn't be able to sit for weeks. " She all but growled in my face.

"I...uh…" I stuttered. Brilliant. Good Job Draco. That was such an intelligent response.

"Saranna?" Harry's tired voice made her turn to look at him, I sighed in relief. Not that I didn't like her standing that close to me, but I needed a moment to collect my thoughts. My head was swimming.

"Yes?" She walked over to the table and sat down next to Harry.

"Did you hear anything today?" He asked quietly.

"Nope, Sorry Hun." She replied, rubbing her hand in circles on his back. I sighed and walked towards the living room and sat on the sofa. She was a completely different person with him, and it bothered me more than I thought. I knew it was partly my fault, as I was sarcastic with her as well.

I listened to their hushed conversation as I dozed on the sofa. I woke up a few hours later when a door shut and sat upright on the sofa a bit confused.

"Calm down blondie. Harry was just going to bed." Saranna replied from the chair next to the sofa.

I glared at her, smoothing my hand over my hair.

"You look fine," she muttered, "bed head suits you."

I raised one eyebrow, "all the same, I prefer my hair to be in place."

"You're such a weird guy!" Saranna exclaimed loudly throwing her hands up in frustration. "You are so sarcastic and… I don't know, back at home the girls would call you metro. But yet you're all proper and..." she trailed off looking for a word, "hoity-toity."

I glared at her, " I am not hoity-toity." I said flatly.

"Fine, whatever. Never mind." She muttered.

"You're not all that normal yourself." I stated, trying to spur conversation. "You are super sarcastic and cryptic with me, but get all mushy and nice to Harry. Except for that one night last week when you just listened to me babble on about my family. That is what would I call confusing."

"You fluster me." She said quickly, than covered her mouth like she wished that hadn't escaped.

"I fluster you?" I asked quietly.

Saranna looked at me carefully for a moment, "Yeah, from the moment I caught you staring at me, I was flustered. My natural defense is to be sarcastic."

Interesting… I never thought that the reason she acted the way she did was because she was nervous. It was a bit flattering. I shouldn't let it go to my head, but I was extremely pleased. Did she like me? What a dumb thought, this wasn't first year at Hogwarts.

She glared at me. "I'm going home." She rose from the chair and turned towards the door.

"Hey wait," I called as I jumped up from the couch. "Can I have a hug?" I reached my arms out. She looked at me skeptically. "Purely platonic hug," I added, trying to portray a trustworthy person.

She eyed me but moved towards my open arms. I wrapped my arms around her back, not quite paying attention to my face, but it soon became quite obvious that something had gone awry. Her face was extremely close. One of us had tilted our head in the wrong direction and we were now so close our noses brushed.

"Well this is awkward." She whispered. I could feel her breath on my lips, and I decided in that moment to go for it. I leaned forward and brushed my lips softly against hers. I could hear the catch in her breath as she registered the fact that I was kissing her. I pulled my face back quickly, leaving my arms around her waist.

"Sure, platonic." She rolled her eyes but couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. I grinned down at her, but I let her go and opened the door so she could leave.

"Some things just can't be helped." I stated as she walked quickly out the door.

I called in sick the next day at work. I wasn't going to get anything done anyway with my mind they way it was. Plus, I wasn't excited about leaving Harry alone at home, he had take a weeklong vacation. It wasn't that I mistrusted him, but he had fallen back into the depression that plagued him when we first left Hogwarts. It was easy to understand, Ginny was back with Dean and Harry still loved her.

My old self would have left him alone to deal with his misery. But I had become a different person in the past seven years. I didn't think anyone in England was the same after the rise and fall of Voldemort, and those of us who were in the middle of it all were changed completely. Myself included.

If you would have told me six years ago that I would be living with Harry Potter and worried about his mental well-being, I would have cursed you on the spot. As it was, I was living with my once "enemy" and we were actually good friends. And I was worried about him.

I spent a majority of my morning reading on the sofa in our living room. Harry had yet to venture from his room and I was going to let him pout for a while longer before I made him do something. I was completely immersed in my book when a loud knock shook our front door. As I stood up, the visitor pounded on the door again and again.

"Calm down!" I yelled at the door. I heard Harry's bedroom door creek open and saw Harry's head poke out.

I swung the door open and Saranna stumbled in, looking frantically around the room. She saw Harry and ran towards him.

"It's…She's...he's got…went to find…" she panted out multiple disjointed words. I grabbed her by the shoulders and directed her towards the sofa.

"Breathe. Go slow. Who's got who?"I asked quickly.

"It's Ginny." She started, "Lucius kidnapped Dean and she went after him. They sent Aurors out but they haven't found a thing. That's all I know."

I looked over at Harry; he was frozen halfway between the living room and his bedroom door. His face was surprisingly calm.

"We have to find them then. Draco?" He turned to look at me. "You probably know him better than anyone else. Do you know where he might go?"

I struggled to think about my father. He wasn't the man I knew growing up anymore. He wasn't even the man who followed Voldemort around our house like a lost puppy either. Did I know where he would take someone? Why would he want Ginny Weasley in the first place?

"Harry," I gasped, astounded at my own realization, "It's a trap. He wants you to come save her. He wants you."

At that moment a silvery figure glided into the room. It had flown right through the wall and landed in the very middle of our flat. It was a peacock, my father's patronus.

"Harry Potter. I've taken your little muggle-loving girlfriend. All I ask is for you in return. I do hope you hurry, we wouldn't want poor Ginny to suffer. Just ask my son where to find me, he spent many summer days with me here."

The peacock vanished and along with it, the eerie sound of my father's crazed voice. Both Saranna and Harry were looking at me. I knew where he meant.

"We spent most of my summers working in the potions lab he built for me under the basement. It would be extremely difficult to sneak in there undetected."

"Well, what are we going to do?" Saranna asked quickly, standing up and glancing between Harry and myself.

"We go save her." Harry answered.

* * *

A/N I already know people are going to think that Draco is OOC, but just think a moment. Draco was raised to be a certain type of person, and then he had to KILL his Headmaster or be killed himself by Voldemort. Who knows what kind of dark and creepy things he was asked to do the summer he LIVED with Voldemort. Then, after Voldemort was gone, he had to go back into society and be all normal and try to get people to like him. Tough crap! So he changed a lot. So there is my defense against my interpreation of Draco.

-Sarah

oh yeah, REVIEW ME :-)


	14. Alive

I realized yesterday that I was not doing a very good job of updating as often as I promised. So, here's to writing more often. :-)

_**

* * *

Chapter 14**_

**Alive**

_**Ginny's POV**_

I glared at my mom as she spoke quietly across the table at The Leaky Cauldron.

"You know dear, Mrs. Longbottom saw you and Dean having lunch the other day at that new coffee shop and wrote me right away. Are you two getting back together? I told her I hoped so. You two did make such a cute couple, and you did date for an entire year. Why, it would just make sense for you to get back together!"

I stopped listening as she prattled on and on about our "relationship". She paused when she realized I had stopped paying attention.

"Ginny! Are you or are you not in a relationship with Dean?" she asked sternly.

"No, Mum. We are just friends. We had lunch so we could talk about why we ended and stuff. I won't be dating him. Did you talk to anyone else about it?"

She flushed red and looked down at her hands, "I might have talked to a few people."

"MUM!" I yelled, standing up. "Please stop doing that. Talk to me first next time, okay?"

"Sit down!" She commanded.

"I'm going home Mum, I'll talk to you later, okay?" I tried to keep the frustration out of my voice; it didn't help anyway.

"Yes, it's pretty late. I should be heading home. It was lovely to have a meal with you dear."

I moved forward and gave her a hug. "I'll see you next week."

As I wandered down Diagon Alley, I couldn't help but feel a bit off. I was used to my mother's prying, that wasn't it. It was more o a sense of foreboding.

I tried to shake it off. I directed my attention to surveying the bustling street as I passed. It was an extremely muggy evening. Not unusual for an early July night. I noticed Luna Lovegood searching the ground on a side street. I waved and she smiled up at me, waved back but returned to her search. She was still loony as ever, yet I knew I could get her help with anything if I needed it.

I walked up the steps of my flat and grabbed my key out of one pocket and my wand out of another. Unlocking the door and removing some protective charms, I stepped into the dark entryway. It was unusually cool in my apartment compared to the humid heat outside. I kicked off my shoes and dropped my wand and key on the small table next to the door.

I padded my way into the kitchen and began to make myself a cup of tea. I needed to relax after an evening with my mum. As I was setting my kettle on the burned I heard something stirring in my living room. I didn't used to be a jumpy person, but after the war and all that followed, I wasn't to keen on strange noises in my flat when I was alone.

I reached for my wand, realizing a moment later that I had left it in the entryway with my key. Cursing silently, I slowly walked into the pitch black living room and suddenly the lights burned bright.

I wasn't sure what I expected, but it sure as hell wasn't what I saw.

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley," a cool voice drawled. Lucius Malfoy stood in my living room dressed in long black robes with his long pale hair cascading down his back. He looked gaunt and thin compared to when I last saw him, some six years ago.

I froze, not wanting to believe the sight before me. On his left, bound with invisible restraints and floating a few feet off of the floor was Dean. His eyes were wide as he shook his head frantically, trying to tell me something.

Lucius noticed this and flicked his wand carelessly in Dean's direction.

"Crucio," he stated with pleasure coloring his tone.

"DON'T!" I screamed, finally finding my voice. Lunging forward, I tried to grab his wand from his hand. I knew it was a dumb decision the moment I moved. I found myself quickly flung backwards into the bricks of my fireplace.

"Now, now Ginerva." He scolded, "Actions like that will not help you get your dear Dean back." He grinned sinisterly, "whole, anyway."

I struggled up, climbing shakily to my feet. I tried to clear my head. Lucius Malfoy was a powerful dark wizard, and if _The Prophet _was correct, insane. If I had any chance at making it out alive, I shouldn't be facing him wandless. Frantically, I looked over towards the entryway.

"My dear, " his voice sounded amused, "You mustn't leave important things like this lying around," he twirled my wand in his left hand, his own still raised in his right.

"What do you want from me?" I stated flatly, no emotion in my voice. I hoped that the fear that threatened to completely take over my body, wouldn't leak out in my voice.

"It's quite simple, really. And I'm going to give you plenty of time to do what I am going to ask you. It won't be easy." He frowned down at his wand, "I couldn't find him. But you," he looked up at me; his steel eyes were large and full of a crazed hope. They flashed from side to side. I could see the insanity through his careful mask. "He loved you. He'd come if you asked him. And I can finish him. I can do as Voldemort was unable to do."

So he wanted Harry. I suppose it made sense. But for Lucius to capture Dean to get to me, to get to Harry? That was almost comical. I took a deep breath, trying to steady myself.

"I haven't seen Harry in five years," It was true enough, since I didn't exactly see him at the wedding. "I don't know where he is, and I doubt he would do anything I asked him."

Lucius eyed me carefully, trying to gauge the truth in my statements. I tried to look innocent and calm. He flicked his wand towards Dean again. Dean's body shuddered and convulsed. His eyes bugged as I watched in horror.

"STOP!" I screamed, "I'm telling you the truth! Please stop!"

He flicked his wand again and Dean flopped once and then remained still.

"You must try harder to find him dear." Lucius cooed. "Bring him to Malfoy Manner within the week and we will see what is left of your dearest Dean."

He grasped Dean's arm and spun on the spot. With a loud pop, they disappeared from my living room. My wand clattered to the floor.

I collapsed to the floor, staring at the spot where he stood moments ago. What the hell was I supposed to do now?

I had no idea how to contact Harry. The letters obviously never made it to him. It didn't even matter. Even if I knew how to get a hold of Harry, I couldn't ask him to give up himself to Malfoy to save Dean. But, I had to save Dean. Malfoy must think that Dean and I were still together, something I could actually blame my mum for. That point didn't matter either. I had to save Dean regardless of our relationship or lack of one.

But what could I do? There was no way I was involving anymore people. I couldn't risk anyone else's life. I'd have to go alone and somehow save Dean from Malfoy Manner.

I climbed to my feet and stood straight. Walking forward, I picked my wand up off of the floor. I would save Dean. I would somehow beat Lucius and make it out alive. I was Ginny Weasley. I had gained the respect of all my brothers early on with my powerful hexes and curses. I had stood during the siege of Hogwarts and fought off Death Eaters. I might be a bit rusty, but I just had to practice a bit.

Before I could think too much about it, I turned and ran from my flat into the street. Searching the small side streets my eyes finally found what I was looking for, the small blond woman crouched in the street.

"Luna?" I asked breathlessly running up to her.

"Hello Ginny," She replied standing up. "Have you seen any curl-nosed bombast? I thought I saw one a few minutes ago, but I can't find him now. He must have smelled my beets. They don't like beets."

"I haven't," I replied, having no idea what a curl-nosed bombast looked like. "I was wondering if you could help me out. I need a partner to practice dueling with."

"Sure! It will be just like the DA again!" She smiled up at me. "Why do you need to practice dueling? Are you having problems at work?"

My mind scrambled to come up with an excuse that made at least a little bit of sense. Luna was odd but she wasn't dumb. " I uh, well. I just realized that I haven't kept up with that kind of thing. I don't want to get caught unprepared." I finished lamely. I just hoped Luna would fall for it.

She smiled widely. "I'm free now. We could go back to my house. Father is away on an expedition for The Quibbler. Research you know. "

"That's perfect! Let me go get some things at my place and I'll meet you there."

She smiled and nodded and I took off back towards my flat. I had to call work and take vacation this week. There wouldn't be anything stopping me. I realized as I raced through my flat, I felt more alive now than I had in years. Five years, to be exact.

* * *

A/N what did you think? Review me :-)


	15. Heroine

**Chapter 15**

**Heroine**

**Ginny's POV**

I spent all my time those five days with Luna. She might be odd and a bit daft, but she knew her curses. After all, she was a Ravenclaw. The other good thing about Luna, was that she didn't ask questions. She seemed to understand that I was in a hurry too.

It wasn't until right after I left that I realized Luna would have helped me save Dean. Earlier in the week, she had asked if I'd heard from Dean lately. I'd forgotten that they had spent a lot of time together during their capture at Malfoy Manner years ago.

I just shrugged. She wondered aloud why he missed their weekly coffee and I struggled to keep my face clear of emotion.

As I unlocked my flat, a small part of me wondered if Luna could help. I pushed back the thought. There was no way that I'd let anyone else get involved in this. No way.

I ran frantically around my room searching for any items that might help me in anyway. I grabbed my rucksack off the desk and ran into the bathroom. I flung open the bathroom cupboard and dropped random bottles inside without bothering to look at the labels. Running back into my room, I threw open my Hogwarts trunk and picked out a few items to add to my rucksack. If they weren't helpful, at least I could possibly transfigure something out of them.

I could tell that I was getting frantic again. I sat down on the edge of my bed and concentrated on my carefully crafted plan as I breathed in and out slowly.

Lucius had given me one week to find Harry and bring him to Malfoy Manner before he'd hurt Dean. It had only been five days and I was banking on the fact that he would be surprised by my early appearance. I didn't have a lot on my side.

I had never been to Malfoy Manner, but I knew where it was. Every wizard in England knew where it was. I figured that Lucius would hold Dean in the Dungeons again. I had a basic idea as to how to find him there. I had heard the detailed explanation from Ron and Dean about the adventure there enough times.

I had one other thing on my side; a way out, even if I were to get captured. Luna and Mr. Olivander were still close, and I slyly convinced Luna that my wand was beginning to wear. Within 48 hours I had a replacement, or in my case, an extra. It was strapped carefully to my let side, under my robes.

I wasn't an idiot. And I wasn't going to lose.

Finally, as the sun set, I pulled on my black robes and shrunk my rucksack, placing it inside my sock. A trick learned from Hermione.

I apparated out of my flat to a country road about a half-mile from the gates to the Manor. My mum had told me years ago about old wizarding manors. She had lived in one until she married Dad. It was common for them to have an underground tunnel system. Most were no longer used because of the cave in threat. I doubted if Lucius even knew about them. Mum's family was all about wizard history and all that. Malfoy's seemed to be only worried about blood status.

I snuck quietly along the fence line of the manor, searching for an entrance. I didn't even know what to look for, just hoping that something abnormal would catch my eye.

After an hour of fruitless searching and finding myself only a fourth of the way around the grounds, I began to get discouraged. It wasn't but a few steps later that I suddenly felt a change in the air. It felt like a tingle in my bones. As if the magic was more concentrated in this spot.

I bent down cautiously and felt around the seemingly undisturbed ground. There was nothing out of the ordinary here, but I could feel it. This had to be the entrance. I stood up and pulled out my wand.

"Bombarda." I whispered, pointing at the ground.

I knew it was going to be loud, but the sound from my spell was deafening in the complete stillness o the night. I ducked down and gazed around for any movement other than the widening hole in the ground. When nothing stirred after a few minutes, I dropped quickly into the hole.

It was pitch black, almost like the time that George and Fred discovered Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder and we couldn't see anything upstairs for a week.

I gave myself a few moments for my eyes to adjust and then moved forward. I had indeed found the tunnel system. I walked forward a few hundred meters before I found a narrow twisting stair that headed down. As I made my way down, the warm summer night was left behind and a cold, damp blackness loomed in front of me.

As the moments passed, I wondered how deep into the earth this tunnel went. I had a dark thought that this was a lot like descending straight into Hell.

The stairs ended suddenly and my left jammed up into my kneecap as I was caught off guard by their abrupt stop.

I grimaced as I straightened up and looked around. There was one door at the bottom of the stair. Well, that made my decision easy. I took a deep breath and pushed it open, wand out.

"STUPIFY!" a familiar voice called and I was thrown back against a stone table. The blow to my back caused all my breath to woosh out of my lungs. I scrambled to my feet, clutching my wand and still unable to breathe.

Lucius stood, wand pointed at my face inside the large room. It appeared to be a rather large potions lab.

"Well, well." His cold voice drawled in amusement. " You are rather clever, finding your way down here." He smiled and flicked his wand towards me.

I collapsed to the ground, convulsing in extreme paint. It was like nothing I had ever felt before. I struggled to remain conscious as the pain raked through my body. Suddenly, it stopped.

"You are alone, Ginny." He purred in my ear. At some point he had moved forward and bent down. His long white blond hair tickled against my cheek. "That is not a good thing for your poor Dean," He flicked his wand again and my body stiffened, trying to fight off the pain. My head snapped back and smashed hard against the floor. I could feel a warmth spreading on the back of my head.

He removed the spell again and stood up. In the split second his eyes were away from me, I whipped my wand out from under me and screamed.

"SECTUMSEMPRA"

Lucius's chest seemed to explode. His robes tore open in jagged tears and blood poured out from under them. He staggered forward, swayed a bit and then steadied himself on the counter.

"Filthy little whore," he spat. "STUPIFY!"

And then the darkness that had been on the edges of my vision finally pulled me under.

* * *

I knew I wasn't awake. But the visions in my head were not dreams. They were my memories. And they overwhelmed me.

_Harry grabbed me the instant I walked in the door, picking me up and spinning me around. My champagne colored dress swirled around us. _

"_Beautiful," he whispered before his lips caught my own. _

_He didn't look too bad himself. In fact, I hadn't ever seen him look so good. He had a simple tuxedo on, with a ruby red silk tie. His hair was still untidy, but it seemed a bit calmer than usual. The main difference was his glasses. The round frames that usually perched upon his nose were gone and in their place were a pair of silver rectangular glasses. I scrutinized his expression carefully, he looked uncomfortable._

"_Did you go shopping with Draco?" I asked, trying to hide my giggles._

_He shook his head and rolled his eyes, "Yes, remind me never to do that ever again!"_

* * * * *

The image faded to black, and a new one took it's place.

_The locket clicked open and inside was a picture of Harry and myself. I had never seen the picture before, but I could remember the moment that it was taken with perfect clarity. It was the very moment of our first kiss, right after we won the quidditch cup. I smiled down at the miniature scene that played our first kiss over and over again._

"_Where did you get this?" I asked, as I continued to watch our embrace._

"_Dennis Creevey gave it to me a while back. He found it in Colin's stuff."_

"_It's perfect," I whispered, inches from his lips. I could feel his hot breath against my mouth. "Thank you." I kissed him soundly and pulled away, remembering the strange phrase that opened the locket._

"_What does this phrase mean?"_

"_It's something like, 'We choose to love, we do not choose to cease loving.'" He smiled down at me and kissed me again, this time a bit longer. "I love you, you know."_

"_I love you too," I replied._

* * * * * *

The fresh pain of the sweet memory washed over me, yet I was still not awake. It faded and a new memory overtook me.

"_No," I cut me off. "I am letting you go. You're free. Go figure out your life. I can't fix or help you anymore." My bravado slipped and my voice cracked. Tears began to fall down my face in earnest now. "Just, when you find you, come back to me."_

_He pulled my hand against his chest, pressing my lips urgently to his. My hands were immediately into his hair, tangled in it, pulling him closer to me yet. Damn the consequences. I wanted this._

"_Gin, no. We can't." He croaked._

_I closed my eyes, leaning forward and pressing my forehead against his bare chest._

"_Just," I whispered, "Just let me say good-bye." I began pressing kisses down his chest and stomach. The pain in my voice was very clear. I knew he wouldn't be able to hurt me by saying no._

"_Okay," He whispered, and I pulled us under the waves of pain and love._

* * * * * *

I wondered how long this would last, how much of this my mind would replay.

"_He went with," I whispered, disbelieving._

"_What?" Hermione asked as she entered the room, my trunk levitating behind her. Behind the trunk, Ron followed, red-faced and tense._

"_Draco's gone. He went with him," I didn't allow myself to say his name. The sight of him leaving suddenly expanded in my head, him grabbing Draco's arm, turning and disappearing. My focus had been so narrow; I hadn't realized that he wasn't alone. I also realized that it was raining in my memory. Even if I went back to the spot where he left, there would be no evidence that he was there. The rain could wash that away._

"Well, this makes my next move quite simple," Lucius's voice brought me to the edge of consciousness. He must have been controlling and watching my memories while I was too weak to prevent him. The blackness overtook me again, and this time I knew it would be a while before I came back again.

* * *

**A/N Don't kill me! My beta threatened to eat my fish (coincidentally is also a beta) Fruitloop if I didn't keep writing... I know it's a huge cliffhanger, but hang on. We are in for a ride! ;-)**


	16. The Deepest Pit of Hell

**Chapter 16**

**The Deepest Pit of Hell**

**Harry's POV**

It didn't really matter how Lucius found us. It didn't matter that I had spent the last five years running away. In that one moment, that split second that I heard Saranna say that Ginny was in danger, everything changed. Ginny said when I found myself, to come back to her. How stupid was I? I loved her, and how could you find yourself if you weren't with the person you loved? You couldn't.

Why the bloody hell did it take me five years to figure that out?

"Harry!" Draco's loud voice stopped me mid pace. "You're going to wear the floor out of you keep that up. We should probably concentrate on a plan, perhaps? You know, to save Ginny."

"We have to go tonight. Now, you say the potions lab is under the dungeons? How many ways in are there? Do you think there is a way we can get in undetected? Or do we just go in wands blazing and hope we hit him?" I only stopped talking because Draco was looking at me like I was bloody crazy.

"Tonight Harry?" He asked incredulously. The look on his face was one I had only seen a few times in the many years I had known Draco Malfoy. It was utter fear. It hadn't occurred to me that Draco would be scared to fight his father. It probably should have.

"You don't have to go Draco," I said quietly.

He straightened up a bit, and his face had hardened into a mask I hadn't seen since sixth year.

"If my own bloody father is kidnapping and possibly hurting people, it's my responsibility to stop him." He looked over at Saranna. "How did people find out he had them?"

"He sent his patronus to the Weasley's," she answered quickly.

"So the Ministry sent out Aurors, but they didn't find anything?" He questioned further.

"That is correct. The weird thing was that they all came back kind of confused, like they couldn't remember what they had been looking for." Saranna looked excited, like this was the kind of adventure she wanted to be a part of. "Do you think he cast a charm at the entrance of the gate? So people couldn't enter?"

"Yes," Draco answered calmly, "its simple enough to remove, but father will know if that happens." He started pacing in the small kitchen, mumbling to himself.

What we needed was a distraction.

"Draco?" I questioned carefully. He looked at me but continued pacing. "What would happen if you appeared at the Mannor? What would your father do?"

Draco was silent, so I continued with my idea.

"What I you showed up at the Mannor with Saranna. Told him you were engaged and wanted to get his approval. It might be enough of a distraction. You could draw me a map into the lab and I could get them out."

Draco looked pale but nodded. "I'd have to convince him I didn't know where you were. And explain the reason we left Hogwarts together. He obviously used occlumency on Ginny."

The room became silent as we all were deep in thought. Saranna spoke first.

"What if you told him the only reason you let with Harry was to get him alone outside of Hogwarts? Then you were going to kill him for ruining your life. But he got away. So for the past five years you were trying to find him."

Draco grinned and pulled Saranna into a hug. I grimaced.

"Saranna?" I asked quickly. She let go of Draco and looked at me. "Are there any prominent pureblood families in America?" Lucius would know immediately if she was pureblood by her last name, American or not.

"Well, there are the Smithson's. I was in the same class with one of the girls, awful girl."

"Perfect!" I stated. "Draw me a map or something. Draco, I'll work with Saranna. She'll need to look a bit different if we want to convince Lucius she is pureblood." And then rolled my eyes and mumbled, "You already have the happy in love thing down." As I dragged Saranna out of the room, I noticed they both were blushing.

* * *

**Draco's POV**

I was not exactly excited at the prospect of seeing my father face to face, lying to him or most of all, putting Saranna in danger. But, it was the best idea. We just had to be careful. I finished drawing the map for Harry and headed to my room to change.

I pulled the black robes with the Malfoy crest fastening out of my trunk. I hadn't seen these, let alone worn them, in years. After putting them on, I walked into the bathroom. I slicked my hair back, just as I had everyday my first six years at Hogwarts.

I frowned at myself in the mirror. I looked extremely similar to my father; it disgusted me. Sighing, I turned and walked crisply back to the kitchen. It was much easier than I thought to get the Malfoy attitude back.

It was only a few moments before Saranna and Harry joined me. Or at least I thought it was Saranna. The woman who stood in front of me had long straight chestnut hair pulled into a tight bun. Her robes were black silk and flowed to the floor. But it was her expression that was the most distracting. It as if there was something that smelled disgusting under her nose. The only expression I ever saw on my Aunt Bellatrix's face, well besides crazed joy. It changed when she saw me. Now it was one of disbelief.

"Nice Malfoy. You look exactly like your old self." Harry grinned.

I sniffed, "How dare you talk to me Potter." I grinned, "I still got it."

"That you do," Harry shook his head. "Enough of that though, we have about an hour till sunset and we need to finish the plans."

_***hour later***_

Saranna and I walked up to the gate arm in arm. Harry had already taken off towards the tunnel entrance.

"Alright, I'll cast my patronus to let my father know we are here." I whispered. "Are you ready?"

Saranna nodded solemnly.

A moment later a shabby looking house elf appeared with a crack at the gate. It creaked open.

"Master Malfoy will great you in the formal parlor."

I nodded and we followed the house elf quietly.

Lucius was seated in the large wing-backed chair near the fireplace. His entire body was shrouded in shadows. He stood slowly as we entered. He looked a bit uneasy on his feet. It wasn't until he took a step out of the shadows that I saw his face. It was covered in fresh pink scars.

"Father." I said formally.

"Hello Draco," he nodded at me and then his eyes went to Saranna. "And who is this?"

"Father, I'd like to introduce you to my fiancée , Saranna Smithson."

He raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Pleased to meet you," Saranna said quietly as she curtsied.

"An American pureblood." He stated evenly.

"Yes Father." I answered.

He motioned for us to be seated and returned to his own seat.

"Now Draco," He began as he pulled out his wand and twirled it in his hand. "This is not the only reason you are here."

"No father, I received your Patronus earlier today." I paused. I was not sure how to start this conversation. I didn't want to evoke his wrath, but I knew no matter what I said, or how I said it, he would be angry. I decided just to tell him point blank.

"I do not know where Harry Potter is." The lie came out of my mouth just as any other words I had spoken today, smooth and cool.

"DO NOT LIE TO ME!" Lucius spat, jumping unsteadily to his feet. I could feel Saranna stiffen next to me. Casually, I placed my hand on her knee, hoping she would remember that we had planned for him to react this way.

"Father, I am not…" He cut me off, pointing his wand shakily at my face.

"I SAW YOU LEAVE WITH HIM. WHERE IS HE?"

"Please, Father. I lost him." I hung my head. That move alone was the most difficult thing I had done today, taking my eyes off of my father when he had his wand pointed directly in my face.

"Tell me, Draco," He asked as dropped his hand and moved back to sit in his chair. "How did you lose him?"

"I befriended him, gained his trust." I began calmly. "When he told me he was leaving, I asked if I could go with. I told him I wanted to get away from this world as well. But he must have saw through me, because the moment we dissapperated from Hogwarts and landed in London, he let go of my arm and dissapperated again. I've spent that past five years looking for him."

"I don't believe you." Lucius said calmly.

I moved before he had a chance to change the direction of his curse. Pain tore through me as I threw myself in front of Saranna. I swear I heard her mutter something about a dumb ass as I landed on the floor. I quickly stood, whipping my wand from my pocket and aiming it at my father. I had no need to cast a spell, because before words could spring from my mouth, Saranna had cast her own.

"EXPELLIARMUS!"

Lucius's wand flew from his hand. Snarling, he lunged forward towards Saranna. She was surprised by his movement and did nothing to defend herself. I watched in horror for a moment as his hands wrapped around her neck. Quickly, I grabbed the back of his robes and wrenched him off of her. He fell to the floor with a sickening thud.

"Are you alright?" I asked Saranna, keeping my wand and eyes trained on my father.

"I'm fine," she whispered hoarsely.

"Lucius," I spat, glaring down at his crumpled body on the floor. He turned his head up to look at me.

"Are you going to kill me, Son?" He asked with a sneer.

"No, But you won't be bothering people for much longer." I replied calmly.

His face betrayed no change in emotion as his arm struck out from under his robes. A flash of silver caught my eye as the dagger Lucius had hidden in his robes plunged into my leg.

"Stupify!" I yelled, as my legs gave out from under me and I crashed to the floor.

* * *

A/N I did it again, cliffhanger ending. Sorry about that. anyway a lil bit of explination on the chapter title. "The deepest pit of hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers." -Captain Jack Sparrow.

haha yeah. Draco has to betray his own father in this chapter... hard stuff. My Beta, EK totally came up with title and I totally agree. :-) Have a great week. Review me please?


	17. Return of the Hero

**Chapter 17**

**Return of the Hero**

**Ginny's POV**

***Three Days Ago***

I lay on the floor, my face pressed against the stone floor. I was hoping the cool stones would calm the raging fever that had taken over my body. If I had the dittany that I packed inside my rucksack, I would put it on the large cut on the back of my head. But evidently Lucius was smarter than I gave him credit for. His house elf had found my hidden bag and taken it while I was unconscious. But he wasn't quite smart enough, for I still had my wand tucked safely at my side. I hadn't used it yet. I hadn't even looked at it. The house elf popped in at unexpected times and I was positive he reported everything he saw to Lucius. I couldn't leave until I found Dean.

I sat up, and took inventory of myself. The cut on the back of my head was deep and when I pulled my hand back from touching it, there was still fresh blood there. That probably wasn't a great sign. Another not so go sign was my utter lack of knowledge of what time it was, or even worse, what day it was.

I was pretty positive I hadn't been out for long. My body, although sore in places, wasn't stiff. So I couldn't have been out for longer than a few hours; five at the most.

I got up and walked around the small room. It was completely build in stone, with one small door made of stone. The door had no handle on the inside and there was no light coming in the cracks surrounding it. The only light was a small lantern on the wall with a tiny flickering flame. There wasn't much chance of escape.

_*CRACK*_

"Hello," I tried to smile at the house elf that appeared quite suddenly next to me.

"H-hello." It replied, surprised.

"Could you tell me what time it is?" I asked pleasantly. I hoped that kindness might get this house elf on my side. Harry had succeeded in luring a Malfoy house elf to the good side with little effort, perhaps I could do it too.

The house elf shook its head vehemently and disappeared quickly.

"Damn," I muttered. This one was well trained. I considered pulling my wand out and trying to dissapperate, but I didn't know where Dean was being held, and I surely didn't want to end up standing in front of Lucius. I can't imagine he would be my biggest fan after that cutting spell I sent at him. How I wished it hadn't just grazed him.

I curled up on the floor. I might as well sleep. Who knows when the elf will show up again?

***Two Days Ago***

"_HARRY!" I screamed as I ran towards him in the open field. But no matter how fast I ran towards that familiar face, I never got close to him. I couldn't understand it. He wasn't moving. He was standing quite still, a solemn look on his face. _

"_HARRY!" I screamed again. His expression didn't change. I slowed to a walk and reached my hand out towards him. His arm moved upward, beckoning me towards him. I started to run again, never getting any closer. My foot caught on something hidden in the tall grass and I pitched forward, my hands snapping forward to catch me as I fell. I struggled to my feet, looking wilding around for Harry._

_. __"Harry! Come to me!" I yelled. He took one step towards me, and than another. Soon, he was running. He was actually getting closer, but suddenly a fear welled up in me. I was scared of what would happen. I turned and ran in the other direction._

"_Ginny!"_

I rolled my head to the side, confused to find myself in this cold dark room. I was sure I had just been in a grassy field. I felt sticky and my face was damp with tears. I groaned as I tried to sit up. A shiver coursed through me, but I wasn't cold. I was warm, no, I was hot. Why was it so warm in here? And why was I still shivering?

"Miss?" The house elf's voice startled me. I had forgotten it was the noise of its arrival that had woken me.

"Yes?" I answered hoarsely. My voice was almost gone. How odd. It was like I had been screaming for an extended time.

"Water," he handed me a large glass of water. I drank it greedily. It was the only thing I had had in my stomach for a long time.

"Can I have another glass?"

"No." _*CRACK*_

I groaned and lay back on the floor. My teeth began to chatter. The fever had definitely gotten worse in the time I had slept. My mind wandered back to the dream. I could feel the ache inside of me growing again. I had successfully avoided dreaming about Harry in the past year. It must have been the reliving of my memories that had brought on the dream and the fever.

I tried no to think of the dream. I did not want to think about it. I closed my eyes and let my body and mind rest.

***************

"Ginny? Ginny?" A far away voice called my name. I tried to answer, but it was so far away. I didn't know if could get to the voice. I felt cool hands on either side of my face, stroking my cheeks. "Ginny! Wake up. Come on, be okay. Wake up."

Recognition suddenly hit, it was Harry's voice. Harry! But it couldn't be. It had to be my mind reacting to the fever. I couldn't let it do that to me, it would just hurt more when it was gone. I clenched my eyes tighter.

"Ginny? Please wake up, it's Harry. I'm going take care of you. Please open your eyes."

My eyes snapped open.

"Oh, thank Merlin." He sounded relieved.

"Harry?" I tried to get my lips to form his name, but they wouldn't cooperate correctly. Was he truly here? Had he come to save me? I couldn't believe my eyes. But it was him, his familiar green eyes looked down at me with worry and relief.

"Shhh shhh," He placed one finger on my lips. "I'm going to get you out of here. You are going to be fine."

I felt his arms wrap under my head and my knees. I closed my eyes and snuggled my face into his chest, too stunned to actually react.

**Harry's POV**

I couldn't be sure she actually was aware that I held her. But when she snuggled her face against me it didn't matter. I just sighed and pulled her close, taking in the moment. My eyes fluttered shut and I just reveled in the moment. I had Ginny back in my arms. She was alive, sick and hurt, but alive.

A sound behind me startled me. Had Lucius gotten away from Draco and Saranna? Could I defend us both? As my mind wildly made plans, Draco and Saranna stumbled into the room.

"Is she okay?" Saranna asked quickly, seeing Ginny's almost lifeless form in my arms. I evaluated her quickly.

"Yes, she has a cut on her head and a raging fever, but she is okay." I answered quickly. "What happened to Lucius?"

Saranna looked at Draco. I noticed he was paler than usual and he was leaning on Saranna.

"He is dead." Draco said quietly. "We tried to tell him the story, but he wouldn't believe me. He tried to hurt Saranna. She got his wand away but he lunged at her. I threw him off and thought he was out. But he stabbed my leg. I stunned him, but he must have been very weak and it just stopped his heart. We sent a patronus to Kingsley right away. The aurors are on their way." Draco looked up at me. "Have you found Dean?"

I shook my head, "I just found Ginny. We have to get her to St. Mungo's quickly."

Draco nodded, "He will be in the room down the hall. Saranna and I will find him. You take Ginny to St. Mungos. I took the wards off; you should be able to apperate straight there."

I nodded and looked down at Ginny. She had her eyes shut again. Even injured, sick and pale she was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

"Ginny?" Her eyes fluttered open. "Ginny I'm going to apperate us to St. Mungo's. Hold on." She nodded slightly and I spun us into the squeezing darkness.

***One Hour Later***

I sat in the familiar waiting room with my head in my hands. I contemplated getting up and asking the healer at the desk again how Ginny was doing, but I knew she wouldn't have anything new since the last time I'd asked five minutes ago. The longer I sat, the more worried I got.

I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Saranna gazing down at me.

"How's Draco?" I asked quietly.

"He's fine. They cleaned up his leg and healed it fast. They gave him so potion to ease the pain and he'll have to stay here for a few more hours but physically he will be fine." She plopped down into the chair next to me. She looked as exhausted as I felt. "I'm more worried about his emotional injuries."

I nodded. Draco had killed his own father. It was an accident yes, but if I knew Draco he would be very hard to convince that it wasn't his fault.

"How are you doing?" She asked quietly.

I shrugged.

"She is going to be fine Harry." She reassured me.

I took a deep breath. "I know that. But…" I trailed off, not sure if I wanted to share my insecurities with Saranna.

"What if she won't take you back?" She asked quickly.

I didn't answer. I just stared down at my hands. She was right; I was worried that Ginny wouldn't want me back. How could I handle that? I loved her. I wanted to be with her, but I couldn't force her to be with me if she didn't want to be.

"Harry," Saranna stated a bit louder. "She will want you back. She loves you."

"How do you know that?" I all but shouted at her.

"Merlin, Harry. If you don't know that by now, I don't think you ever will." A familiar voice said from behind me. I whirled around to see a flash of bushy brown hair fly past me and a pair of arms crushing my neck.

"HARRY!!!" Hermione's voice screeched in my ears.

"Hermione? Ron?" A semblance of a smile took over my face.

Hermione let me go and Ron's arm slung around my shoulders. "Missed you." He stated calmly.

"I'm sorry," I said, hanging my head. I wasn't sure how to act. I had missed my best friends terribly, and I knew that I had hurt them severely when I left.

"Don't say another word." Hermione admonished. "We forgive you. We understand. You could have done it a better way, but we love you and that is all that matters."

I threw my arms around both of them and pulled them close. "I missed you guys."

"Yeah well," Ron looked at me and winked, "Just don't leave for five years next time."

I grinned. Then I noticed Saranna had moved to the other side of the room to give us space.

"Guys, this is Saranna." I said, motioning for her to come over. "Saranna, this is Ron and Hermione."

Ron looked at me suspiciously. Saranna broke in before I could.

"I'm… er… well I'm in love with Draco." Saranna muttered.

Ron's eyebrows shot up."B-but your American."

Saranna glared at Ron. "If you say one thing against Draco I will hex you. He isn't the Draco you know anymore."

I tried to stifle the laugh that threatened to escape from my mouth. A sound more like a snort escaped.

Just then, the rest of the Weasley clan entered the emergency room, followed by an extremely out of place looking Narcissa Malfoy. I was enveloped in multiple arms as five red-headed people all tried to hug me at the same time. I looked over to Saranna who was making her way over to Narcissa. I strained to hear her over the dull roar of the Weasley family.

"Hello, you must be Draco's mother. I'm Saranna. I'm sure we can go visit him now if you want. He is doing just fine." The both turned and walked out of the room quietly.

"Harry!" Mrs. Weasley screeched in my face. "Oh Harry, I am so glad you are back. You look a bit peaky. Have you been eating? We'll have to fix that." She would have continued had a Healer not stepped into the room. Everyone went completely silent.

"Ginny is going to be just fine." The healer stated evenly. There was a collective exhale at the proclamation. "She lost some blood and has a pretty nasty infection in the cut on her head, but we expect her to make a full recovery. She is alert right now, but not for long. You may go in and see her, but only a few at a time."

"You go first Harry," Mr. Weasley said calmly. "She'll want to see you."

I nodded, and followed the healer down the hallway.

"This is her room. Now, she is still very sick. Just a few minutes and do not stress her out." He looked at me sternly. "We all love Ginny here. She is family to us."

I nodded and walked into the room.

* * *

A/N So... the next chapter will be the last one! Sad I know, but the good news is that there will be a sequal! In other wonderful news, I have a twitter account that will update you on my writing and stories and stuff. HPTWIFANFICER look me up. My picture is what I could imagine the book cover of this would be, kinda. Yay! P.S. EK I await your witty remarks.

-Sarah


	18. Coming Back to Her

**Chapter 18**

**Harry's POV**

**Coming Back to Her**

I walked into the room not quite sure what to expect. Would she hate me? Or would she take me back? Would I be able to forgive her if our roles were reversed?

Ginny sat up on her bed, pale but awake. Her long red hair was limp against her head. The blood had long been cleaned up. Her eyes wouldn't meet mine.

"I couldn't wait forever." She whispered looking out the window.

The way she spoke was nothing like I remembered. It was full of something more, something I didn't recognize, and something I didn't want. I took two steps forward. "Ginny, I'm so…"

"No. Don't you dare apologize. I told you to leave. I knew you had to find yourself. Thank you for saving me, but if you don't mind, leave."

I stood there motionless. "I can't."

She whipped her head around and looked at me, anger flashed in her chocolate eyes . "Why not?"

I shrugged, "I can't leave you again. I love…"

"NO!" She screamed, covering her ears with her hands and slamming her eye lids shut. "Don't you dare tell me you love me you bloody git! Leave!"

I made my decision at that very moment. I wasn't going to give up. I was not going to let her get away. I would do anything. I closed the distance to her bed and grasped her hands lightly, pulling them away from her ears.

"I love you Ginny Weasley. I've loved you for so long. The only reason I hadn't come back was because I was convinced you were better off without me."

"No," she muttered, shaking her head with her eyes closed.

"Yes," I stated firmly. "You told me to go find myself. But Ginny?" I put one finger under her chin. Her eyes fluttered open. I lifted her chin and captured her eyes with my own. "I couldn't. Because you weren't there. I was searching for the one thing I already had. It took me too long to figure that out."

"LEAVE! LEAVE, GET AWAY FROM ME." She screamed, tears streaming down her face. "Just leave me alone. GO! LEAVE!"

The door swung open and the healer that had shown me her room and two other burly men barged in. They didn't look happy.

"Come on Harry. Let's go." One said grabbing my arm. I yanked it away and he glared at me.

"Ginny? Please…" I begged her, trying to grab her hand but she pulled it away from me. The other burley man grabbed my shoulder roughly and I jerked away.

"You need to leave now."

"No!"I yelled as both men grabbed my arms and began pulling me towards the door. I knew it was irrational, but I began kicking and screaming Ginny's name.

"GINNY! GINNY, PLEASE. GINNY!" I yelled as they pulled me out of the door. Before they slammed it behind us I saw Ginny curl up in the bed and pull the covers over her head.

****************************

_3 Hours Later_

I sat in the still wooden chair staring at the wall for a good amount of time before anyone found me. After I had been bodily thrown from her room I wandered around until I found an empty nook in which I could be alone. I had almost decided to get up and find smoothing to drink when I heard an odd creaking noise. I turned my head and saw Draco hobble in on a set of muggle crutches.

"Don't you dare say a word." He growled. "It seems that my healer thought that theses things," he lifted the crutches from under his arms, "would help my leg heal faster." He settled himself in the seat next to me. " I just got away from Weasley Senior. He wanted to try them out."

I couldn't help but laugh at Draco's pained expression. He glared at me.

"Where's Saranna?" I asked curiously, trying to steer away from a subject so close to Ginny.

Now Draco really looked exasperated. "She is talking with my mother in the cafeteria."

I just grinned, "Hoping she doesn't bring out the naked baby pictures?" I teased.

The shock on Draco's face at my suggestion made me snort with laughter. He had obviously not thought of that possibility.

I noticed Draco straighten a bit as his gaze went over my shoulder. I turned and saw Ron and Hermione walk into the small room.

"Mind if we join you, mate?" Ron asked uneasily, eyeing Draco.

I shrugged and he settled down on the small sofa across the room. Hermione stood next to me, smiling at Draco.

"Hello Draco." She greeted him politely. "How is your leg? I heard you were injured."

"It's fine," he answered curtly. I threw him a warning glance. If he wanted to be accepted in public, he might as well learn to be nice to those he used to torment.

"It was deep cut, but not too large. They healed it up. I've just got to use these things for today." He held up the crutches.

Hermione smiled, "I heard my father-in-law asking you for a turn on them."

Draco chuckled and Ron looked up in surprise. "I told him I needed to use the toilet and hobbled off as fast as I could." Draco admitted.

Ron shook his head, "He'll find you again. He has been obsessed with muggle things since before I can remember."

Saranna suddenly appeared at the door and went immediately to Draco's side. She took his hand and looked at him sternly.

"I couldn't find you," she said sternly. "How are you feeling?"

He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it softly, "I'm fine. How was lunch with Mother?"

"You were so cute as a baby," she grinned at him. I could see Ron over Saranna's shoulder. His mouth was hanging open as he stared at the unexpected exchange between Draco and Saranna.

Saranna turned and Draco dropped her hand to wrap his arm around her waist as she stood next to him.

"Harry, how did your chat with Ginny go?"

I looked around the room, it was full of my closest friends. They all knew me well enough to know if I was lying. I didn't want to share my failure with them, but I also wondered if their advice would be helpful. I sighed and looked down at my hands, fiddling with my wand as I spoke.

"She doesn't want me anymore."

"Wonder why," Ron mumbled under his breath.

Hermione smacked him on the head, "Not helpful Ron." She admonished.

"I know why, I just didn't expect her to scream at me to leave. She wouldn't listen to me. She doesn't believe that I love her." I started to really gain speed. "I mean, she told me to leave. I know I hurt her, but I didn't mean to! I did it so she would be safe and away from the insanity that follows my every move. But I just hurt her more. What am I supposed to do now? How can I gain her trust?" I was practically shouting when I got to the end. My eyes had begun to mist over and I fought for control over my emotions.

"Well, you could start by telling her that you won't leave, no matter if she tells you to or not." Saranna suggested.

"You could just show her you love her, you know. By your actions. Do a bunch of romantic stuff for her. Buy her flowers, gifts, take her on romantic dates and all that." Draco suggested.

The room fell silent as all eyes were on Draco. "What?" he asked sharply.

Saranna raised her eyebrow at him, "You should take your own advice." She said with a small smirk on her face.

"Yes, but you are not mad at me." He countered.

"I could be." She said flatly.

"Anyway," Hermione interrupted, "You just have to be patient Harry. She'll come around. She has to."

I looked at her skeptically. None of them had seen her as I had. Curled up in her bed, her body barely making a bump under the covers.

"Mate," Ron's voice got my attention and I looked over at him. "I'm not exactly happy with how you left, and I don't know much about women and relationships. Just ask 'Mione. But, you and Gin are meant to be together. She's stubborn and hurt. Let her heal, and she'll come back to you."

I nodded and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked with a knowing smirk on his face.

"I'm going to go talk to her again. Can you guys do me a favor?" I asked as I pulled my invisibility cloak from my pocket. "Make sure those huge blokes don't throw me out this time?"

I watched smiles adorn the faces of my closest friends and I pulled the cloak over my head.

"Good Luck." Hermione called as I raced from the room.

******************

I pushed the door open and slipped in quietly. She was lying in the bed facing the wall. I tried to walk towards the bed without making much noise.

"Why won't you leave me alone Harry?" Ginny asked quietly without moving.

I sighed and pulled the cloak off, tucking it back into my pocket.

"Because I'm not leaving you again." I answered simply.

She turned and sat up on the bed. The hospital gown made her look tiny and frail, but her fierce expression reminded me of the Ginny I loved so long ago.

"Ginny, I love you. I never stopped." I pulled her locket out and placed it next to her on the bed. "Amor animi arbitrio sumitur, non ponitur." The locket clicked open and the picture of our first kiss played inside it.

I looked up at Ginny, tears were pouring down her face and soaking the neck of her hospital gown. I reached forward and wiped them from her face. I let my own fall.

"I could never stop loving you. I came back, Ginny. I came back to you."

* * *

The End? Oh no no no. :-) Well, Yes. It is the end of Come Back to Me. But another story will be on its way. Hope you liked it! Please Review Me. Thanks so much.

-Sarah


	19. Author's note

HELLO!

No, this is not a new chapter for Come Back To Me. This is an authors note to tell you all that I have now posted the sequel to it titled Stay With Me! Check it out!

Thanks much!

-Sarah


End file.
